Un esclave bien particulier
by Lillylovestory
Summary: Une histoire qui se passe après la guerre. Elle raconte la vie de Harry à la suite de la guerre. Le pauvre Harry sera fait prisonnier par nul autre que les Malefoy.....
1. Prologue

Prologue

La guerre contre les forces du Mal était terminée depuis près de deux mois. Les mangemorts avaient tous emprisonnés, ou du moins presque tous. Certains s'étaient lâchement enfuis pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le baiser du détraqueur. Harry avait enfin vaincu Voldemort et tous pouvaient vivre normalement.

La famille Malefoy avait été pardonné de tous soupçons et d'avoir servit le Lord Voldemort. Il vivait dans leur manoir privé en écosse, ou personne ne pourraient les pointer du doigt. Harry, lui, avait été félicité par le Ministère de la magie et fut même employé en tant qu'Auror en Chef, à la place de Maugrey Fol Œil qui était maintenant mort.

Deux mois plus tard, le survivant avait retrouvé une vie normale et ou tous n'attendaient pas qu'il tue qui que ce soit. Il avait une belle et petite maison à Londres, dans le coin campagnard. Il était toujours célibataire. Mais refusait totalement l'amour. Surement par peur que celui-ci ou celle-ci dépendant, serait pour le moindrement blessé, par les mangemorts qui avaient résister aux détraqueurs et qui s'étaient par la suite enfuis. Il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, mais le brun avait toujours eut plus d'affinités masculines que féminines. Il repoussait donc toutes avances. La mort de Fred et Georges, les jumeaux Weasley, avaient énormément chagriner Mr et Mme Weasley, ils avaient décidés de se retirer et d'aller vivre en Amérique, loin de tous ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat vivaient heureux dans l'ancien Terrier et Ron et Hermione étaient mariés. Même à l'âge de 19 ans, Hermione était enceinte d'un magnifique poupon et le rouquin en serait le père. Tous vivaient heureux et étaient sans nul doute mieux sans la présence de Mr Je-tue-tout-le-monde.

Severus Rogue avait été tué par le serpent de ce cher Tom Jedusor et avait eu des obsèques digne d'un roi. Il avait été enterré tout à côté de Dumbledore. Ainsi les deux plus grands directeurs étaient maintenant réunit. L'école Poudlard était sous la tutelle de Minerva McGonogall qui en fut plus que flattée d'avoir ainsi droit à un si grand privilège. L'école fut rénover et accueillit en septembre de nouveaux élèves.


	2. Un esclave bien particulier

Un esclave bien particulier

Harry avait décidé de se rendre au travail à pied. Le Ministère de la Magie était maintenant protégé contre toutes tentatives d'intrusions par le transplanage. Donc il se dit qu'une petite marche ne lui ferait pas de tort. Le soleil régnait haut dans le ciel et aucun nuage à l'horizon. Il se dit qu'il avait choisi la meilleur journée pour venir à pied. Il tourna le marcha, puis tourna le coin. Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'autre rue, un homme d'une grande carrure se tenait devant lui l'empêchant de passer. Le survivant ne le connaissait pas. Il essaya de le contourner, mais en vain.

Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît...Vous tassez, vous obstruez mon chemin. Demanda-t-il Poliment.

Mais certainement Sir Potter.

L'homme avait le visage caché par une cape, mais cette voix lui glaça le sang. Il la connaissait particulièrement bien. L'homme se dévêtit de sa cape. Harry resta pétrifié sur place. Il essaya de reculer, mais son dos frappa le torse d'un autre homme. Celui-qui-a-vaincu se retourna. Rookwood, un des anciens mangemorts se tenait devant lui. La valise du brun tomba sur le sol et s'éparpilla partout. Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais Rookwood lui attrapa le bras et le retourna face à l'autre homme.

Alors Harry, pas content de me voir ?

Certes, je ne me suis pas ennuyé de vous. Répondit-il sèchement.

C'est dommage car mon maître lui désire ardemment de te voir !

Ah oui, Mc Nair, je croyais que vous aviez mieux à faire maintenant que de servir un autre Maître, mais à ce que je vois vous avez absolument besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre.

Pauvre insolent. Ou tu iras, tu ne parleras pas comme ça !

Ou irai-je ? Demanda-t-il maintenant inquiet.

Tu verras...tu vas adorer. Répondit Mc Nair.

Harry vint pour répondre, mais quelque chose l'assomma et le survivant s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Le sang coulait le long de son front, mais cela importait peu les mangemorts.

Rookwood, amènes-le!

Oh, mais avec plaisir. Répondit-il en prenant Harry et il le mit sur son épaule.

Les deux mangemorts transplanèrent en direction du Manoir Malefoy.

Arrivée au Manoir, Mc Nair cogna à la porte. Le serviteur du Manoir, Mr Polosse, leur ouvrit. Il vit que c'était les deux envoyés de son Maître. Il se tassa afin de les laisser passer, puis s'inclina. Le vieil homme referma la porte. Mc Nair prit la parole le premier.

Annonce notre arrivée, à Lucius ! Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Oui Sir Mc Nair, j'y vais de ce pas.

Mr Polosse se retourna et alla au bout du couloir. La famille Malefoy était dans le salon de séjour, dégustant un petit repas et un thé. Le serviteur cogna à la porte. La voix grave de Lucius demanda qui s'était, le vieil homme s'annonça.

Entrez Mr Polosse. Dit Licius. Le serviteur entra. Que voulez-vous donc ?

Mr Mc Nair m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il était là avec le colis que vous aviez demandé.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Malefoy.

Certes, enfin, allez le chercher.

Oui, My Lord.

Le vieil homme sortit, puis réapparut quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de Mc Nair et Rookwood. Lucius pria le serviteur de les laisser. Celui-ci s'inclina, puis quitta la pièce.

Enfin Mc Nair t'es là!

Nous avons eu aucun problème. Notre ami n'a pas trop résisté. Dit-il à Lucius accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Mais qu'est-ce donc ce colis père ? Demanda Drago sans avoir vu Harry qui se tenait maintenant réveillé derrière Rookwood.

Mon cher Drago, c'est ton nouvel ami et esclave. Je te présente ton esclave personnel. Rookwood ?

L'homme s'exécuta. Il poussa Harry sur le sol, au milieu de tous les regards.

Alors Potter on a fait un bon voyage ? Demanda Lucius.

Drago ne parlait toujours pas, mais son nouveau cadeau lui faisait extrêmement plaisir.

Non, pas vraiment vous voyez. Je me suis fais kidnappé en allant travailler ce matin. J'ai reçut un coup sur la tête et en plus j'ai le déshonneur de voir vos faces de crapauds. Répondit Harry en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son front.

Je vois que tu veux jouer au plus fin avec moi. Mais tu ne gagneras pas.

Lucius Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le brun. Il marmonna un '' Endoloris''. Le pauvre se tortilla de douleur. Malefoy Senior rangea ensuite sa baguette, puis se retourna vers Mc Nair et l'autre Mangemort.

Vous pouvez disposer et si j'ai encore besoin de vous je vous rappellerai.

Sur ce, les deux mangemorts d'un gros ''crac'', transplanèrent. Senior se retourna ensuite vers Harry.

Drago, voudrais-tu montrer un avant goût de ce sera son nouveau chez soi ?

Comme quoi ?

Ou préfères-tu que je m'en charge ?

Non ça va père...je m'en occupe. Dit Drago en se levant du canapé. Il se dirigea tout droit sur le survivant et le tira debout. Viens...Potter, on va aller s'amuser.

Le blond traîna le brun hors de la salle de séjour. Ils traversèrent le Manoir au complet avant d'arriver à sa chambre. Celui-ci le fit entrer d'un coup de pied dans les fesses. Il sourit d'un sourire de haine et de vengeance.

Alors Potter, prêt à passer le restant de ta vie dans cette maison ?

Avec toi ? Au mon dieu , plutôt mourir.

Ne jour pas au plus malin avec moi. Tu verras que tu es mieux avec moi qu'avec mon père. Car il ne sera pas aussi indulgent que je le serai avec toi.

Oh !...d'accord...donc puis-je m'en aller Drago s'il te plaît ?

Ah! tu es pitoyable Potter. Il faut vraiment que tu me supplies. Aurais-tu perdu ton courage de Gryffondor à la noix ? Demanda le blond avec un regard noir.

Pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'apprécie guère ta présence.

Eh bien, il va falloir t'y faire puisque tu passeras tes journées entières en ma compagnie.

Oh putain ! Quel ennui !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de mettre son point dans la figure de Harry, lui arracha un cri de plainte de douleur. L'ancien Serpentard aimait voir le Gryffondor si soumis et si sans défense. Le blond se dévêtit et puis resta en pantalon. Harry toujours sur le sol fixait le torse nu et blême de Drago. Malgré le fait qu'il le détestait, il trouvait que Malefoy était plutôt bien foutue. Mais celui-ci s'en rendit compte que Potter le mâtait.

Hey Potter, arrêtes de me mâter veux-tu !

Non !

Je t'ai dit d'arrêter , donc obéis !

C'est plutôt toi qui fait pitié Malefoy. Tu es rendu aussi pitoyable que ton putain de père.

Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille ainsi. Dit-il en lui assénant un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier encore un fois.

T'en veux un autre le balafré ?

Ah , euh...non, ça va aller ...Merci ! Dit-il le fixant d'un regard noir.

Bon il est presque dix-neuf heures. Marmonna-t-il. Potter mets ça.

Drago lui lança des vêtements. Il les regarda. C'était une chemise blanche soie et un pantalon noir.

Pourquoi ?

Car pour le repas tu seras vêtu comme du monde ! Voilà POURQUOI ! Hurla Drago qui en avait marre et très marre de toujours devoir se justifier.

Harry attendit.

Qu'est-ce que t'attends.? Change toi !

J'attends que tu sortes des toilette Malefoy, que je puisse enfiler ces vêtements de mauvais goût.

Numéro un, ils sont géniaux ces vêtements là et petit deux, tu te changes maintenant est-ce clair ?

Oui Monsieur ! Répondit Harry sans ronchonner de nouveau.

Harry retira son chandail laissant son torse nu et musclé par l'entraînement qu'il faisait au gym. Puis il retira ensuite son pantalon gris. Il était maintenant en boxer. Il enfila les vêtements donnés par Malefoy. Il n'était pas fière d'avoir fini ainsi. Il ne demandait que de pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie comme tout le monde, mais non...il serait un esclave personnel de son ennemi maintenant numéro un: Drago Malefoy.

Il avait réellement de la malchance.

Le brun sentit des yeux le reluquer. Il se retourna, le blond le fixait, presque en bavant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'émettre un rire moqueur.

Alors , là c'est moi qui est surpris. Notre petit Dragounet ne serait-il pas gay par hasard.

Non, pffff...qu'est-ce qui te faire dire...euh...ça? Bafoua Drago.

Franchement, tu me reluques depuis cinq minutes en bavant, presque...je sais que je suis à tomber et que n'importe quel mec rêverait d'avoir mon corps d'adonis dans son lit, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi tu me mâtes Malefoy. Dit Harry en riant de plus belle.

Arrêtes de rire immédiatement Potter, ou tu vas le regretter amèrement crois-moi !

Oups, désolé Maître. Dit Harry en s'inclinant et en continuant à rire.

Ah j'aime bien ce petit nom ! On dirait qu'un elfe de maison me parles ! Génial Appelles-moi toujours ainsi ! Sauf que ajoutes Malefoy ou Drago...!

Dans tes rêves !

Ils se réalisent mes rêves. J'espérais qu'un joue tu serais mon esclave ! Et tu vois maintenant tu l'est.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir dans quel pétrin il était. Drago ouvrit une boîte. Il en sortit un espèce de bracelet en or blanc. Au début, Harry se dit que c'était pour Malefoy, mais le blond se retourna et le dirigea vers lui.

Donc moi ton poignet !

Pourquoi ?

Donne moi ton poignet !

Pourquoi ?

Donne-le moi...je veux simplement y mettre le bracelet.

Ah, mmmm ok!

Le jeune homme y tendit son poignet. Drago mit le bracelet et sourit d'un air satisfait.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Le bracelet que fait que tu ne puisses pas sortir de la maison sans mon consentement et si je t'y autorise tu ne peux t'éloigner de moi à plus de 10 mètres. Donc tu es mal barré !

Mesant ! Marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune garçon resta sur le sol. Le blond lui ordonna de se lever. Ce que fit le brun , il n'avait pas le choix. Il suivit Drago hors de la chambre.


	3. La colère de Lucius Malefoy

La colère de Lucius Malefoy

Harry sortit de la chambre avec Drago en direction de la salle à manger ou les attendaient les parents de celui-ci. Les couloirs du manoir étaient tous ornés d'au moins un serpent. Les serpents qui représentaient Serpentard, représentaient beaucoup pour la famille Malefoy. Mais toute sa famille avait été dans cette maison là, à Poudlard. Plus Harry avançait, plus la peur le prenait. Il savait que quand les Malefoy menaçaient quelqu'un, ils la mettaient toujours à exécution.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle. Mr et Mme Malefoy y étaient déjà assieds. Drago se retourna vers Harry. Il remarqua la peur dans ses yeux. Mais bizarrement, ceci rendit Drago mal à l'aise, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Lucius fixa le brun.

Alors, je vois que Drago t'as donnée le magnifique bracelet.

Pas si magnifique que ça en fait. Dit Harry sans réfléchir.

Moi je le trouve superbe n'est-ce pas Narcissa, ma douce.

Si tu le dis mon amour !

Narcissa avait l'air fatiguée et tannée de tout ce charabia. Elle voulait en finir maintenant. Elle espérait pouvoir enfin vivre une vie heureuse, mais Malefoy Senior faisait tout contre.

Potter, tire la chaise !

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais vit que Lucius fixait la chaise. Il s'empressa de la tirer afin que Drago puisse y asseoir son cul de demeuré. Il avait eu envie de tirer la chaise et que celui-ci tombe sur le sol, mais il aurait surement été châtier. Le blond s'y assied. Harry était toujours debout derrière le blond.

Potter, assis là tout de suite.

Harry écouta Drago. Il ne voulait pas avoir Lucius sur le dos. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Malefoy Junior. Le repas fut rapidement servit par des elfes de maison. Le plat était principalement constitué de viande rouge et de pomme de terre farcie. Une viande de très bonne qualité dans ce cas. Digne des Sang-Pur.

Le brun n'osa rien avaler tout de suite. Il attendit que les autres engloutissent leur première bouchée. Il fixait l'assiette, se demandant pourquoi soudainement ils l'invitaient à manger à leur table. Mais il ne tarda pas à engloutir sa première bouchée, car son estomac criait famine. Lucius Malefoy leva la tête en direction de Harry. Il n'était pas d'accord qu'il mange en leurs si bonne compagnie. Il n'appréciait guère la compagnie d'un esclave à sa table. Il s'était promis de lui faire regretter à ce survivant d'avoir survécu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lorsque Drago eut finit de manger, Harry tira sa chaise afin que celui-ci puisse se retirer. Harry s'empressa de le suivre. Il put apercevoir le regard noir que lui lançait le père de Drago. Le fil déambulait dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Il y entra Harry rentra à son tour, puis referma la porte.

Alors Potter, bien mangé ?

À mon grand regret, oui !

Le blond sourit. Il se dévêtit et ordonna à Harry d'aller lui faire couler un bain. Le brun se dirigea vers les toilettes et ouvrit l'eau chaude. Il allait ébouillanté Drago. Juste un tour se disait-il ! Le brun revint des toilettes disant au blond qu'il pouvait y aller. Celui-ci le remercia d'un coup de tête...si on pouvait dire et entra dans le bain. Un hurlement strident de douleur se fit entendre.

POTTER !

L'ancien Serpentard sortit de la chambre de bain, les jambes rouge vif.

L'eau est brûlante. Tu n'as pas mit d'eau froide.

Désolé, Maître Drago, j'ai oublié. Dit-il en souriant fièrement.

C'est sûr qu'avec le peu d'intelligence que tu as...

Harry bouillonnait de rage. Comment celui-ci avait-il osé le traiter ainsi ? Il l'avait sauver plus d,Une fois lors du combat final et maintenant il en était son esclave. Le brun reçut un gifle en plein visage, ce qui le fit sortir de ses songes.

Aieuh !

C'est ce que mérites un esclave qui n'obéit pas!

Désolé, Maître.

Maintenant , va faire couler un bain...et cette fois tâches de bien faire, sinon c'est à mon père que tu aura à faire.

Oui, j'y vais de ce pas!

Harry se redirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau tiède...mais plus chaude. Il y ajouta de la mousse à la vanille, à la demande su Maître. Il sortit de la pièce annonçant que cette fois ci l'eau était parfaite et qu'il pouvait y aller. Le bain de Drago était aussi grand qu'un Spa. Jamais Harry n'avait vu un bain aussi grand. Le brun suivit le blond jusque dans la salle de bain et lui retira sa serviette fermant les yeux pour éviter tout contact avec le corps sculpter du Prince blond. Il plia la serviette et l'installa sur le porte serviette. Il vint pour sortir, mais le Maître...l'en empêcha.

Non! T'ai-je dit de sortir ?

Non...monsieur.

Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

Vous prenez votre bain Monsieur. Répliqua Harry essayant de garder son calme.

Et alors ?

Vous ne voulez pas votre intimité ?

Nous sommes des garçons ! C'est quoi ? Je te fais de l'effet ?

Non, pas du tout ! Se défendit Harry.

Alors reste !

Si vous le désirez !

Le brun resta assis sur le bol de toilette pendant deux bonnes minutes, avant que Drago n'interrompt le silence.

Viens !

Ou ça ? Demanda Harry.

Dans l'eau pauvre imbécile.

Non, merci , ça va aller !

Potter, t'aurais pas les chocottes de me montrer ton corps ?

Non, pas du tout !

Alors dans l'eau immédiatement.

D'accord ! Soupira-t-il désespéré.

Il retira son T-shirt, puis son pantalon. Il retira ses bas, mais n'alla pas plus loin.

Eh ! Quand on va dans le bain, on ne garde pas les boxers !

Je le sais bien !

Harry le retira rapidement. Malefoy avait eu le droit de se changer sans voyeur, mais l'esclave c'est sur que non. Drago était gay, son père avait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais il l'accepta tout de même avec l'aide de la mère de Drago bien sûr. Voilà donc pourquoi Lucius avait été chercher Harry, bien que ce n'était pas juste pour ça. Le brun rentra dans l'eau et s'assit le plus loin du Serpentard possible. Il regroupa ses jambes près de son corps.

Allons, je vais pas te manger...enfin pas maintenant.

Harry eut les yeux qui lui sortirent de leurs orbites. Pas maintenant ? Sa voulait dire quoi ? Il resta là, immobile sans rien dire. Bien que Harry aimait les garçons lui aussi, il était encore puceau et avait pas très envie de se faire voler cette partie de lui.

Comment pas maintenant ?

T'es mon esclave Potter...tant que ménagé ou sexuel !

Oh merde, je suis mal barré !

Oh ! Que si !

Drago fixait le haut du corps de Harry. Les muscles formés par l'entraînement régulier et la peau bronzée par le soleil d'été. Le blond s'approcha de l'ancien Gryffondor. Harry essaya de reculer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voyait venir le blond droit sur lui. Drago sourit à Harry, puis déposa sur les lèvres du brun un baiser langoureux. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond l'embrassait, mais il y prit bien vite goût. Il relâcha ses jambes et mit sa main sur la joue de Drago, la cajolant du bout des doigts. Il répondait au baiser. Malefoy voulut aller plus loin. Il chatouilla les lèvres de Potter avec sa langue. Instinctivement, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche laissant cette langue aventureuse pénétrer dans sa bouche. Puis Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il repoussa le blond.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Malefoy ?

T'as aimé, avoue ?

Mmmhhpppff...bafoua-t-il.

Je le savais bien que oui ! Tu sais t'es plutôt mignon !

T'étais pas Hétérosexuel toi ?

Non pas du tout !

Alors c'est quoi les rumeurs ?

Propagées par Blaise et Théodore pour que je puisse éviter de me faire pointer du doigt car j'étais gay !

Bah, tu vois, moi je l'ai dit et je suis toujours vivant.

C'est pas dur...quand tu es le chouchou de quasiment tous les professeurs...

Je ne suis pas un chouchou d'accord ! Dit Harry avec colère.

Non, tu n'es pas un chouchou! T'es mon chouchou. Répondit clairement Drago avant de embrasser Harry de nouveau. Mais cette fois, il ne le repoussa pas. Bizarrement, il aimait être en la compagnie de Malefoy pour l'instant.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius était assis dans son bureau. Il lisait les documents concernant le Ministère de la Magie et voyait à toute les pages le nom de Harry Potter apparaître. Il en avait ras le bol. Il se leva sèchement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec un grand fracas. Il en sortit fou de rage. Ce saint Potter allait regretter amèrement d'être encore vivant. Il alla à la chambre de Drago. Il entra sans même s'annoncer. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, mais aucun bruit n'en sortait. Il alla vers celle-ci, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il aperçut Harry bloquant les bras de Drago contre le mur et l'embrassant.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cela ? Hurla-t-il surpris.

Harry lâcha rapidement Drago et se laissa choir à côté de celui-ci.

Toi sors immédiatement. Dit-il en criant et pointant Harry.

Il vint pour sortir, mais Lucius sortit de la salle de bain attendant que Harry en ressorte avec un simple pantalon noir.

Comment oses-tu toucher mon fils de tes mains meurtrières ? Tu vas en subir les conséquences.

Lucius leva sa robe et en sortit sa baguette.

Endoloris!! Alors...hein...Endoloris...ENDOLORIS !!

Harry hurlait de douleur se tortillant de tous les côtés. Ne pouvant même pas réagir. Lucius stoppa net le sortilège. Le brun essaya de respirer. Le Malefoy Senior s'approcha de lui et le tira par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se lever. Il lâcha ses cheveux et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac, puis dans le visage. Le pauvre souffrait le martyre. Drago voyait toute la scène sans pouvoir réagir.

Père, ça suffit, s'il vous plaît, PÈRE ! hurla-t-il.

Quand à toi Drago, je te retire Potter, pour quelques temps. Dit Lucius, giflant son fils sur la joue droite.

Non, père je vous en prie. Répondit-il recevant la gifle de plein fouet. Il versa des larmes de colère. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry. Il savait quels genres de supplices pouvaient faire subir son père à un prisonnier.

Potter viens...!

Lucius sortit le premier de la chambre. Harry suivit le pas se retournant une dernière fois vers Drago. Voyant les larmes de celui-ci, il en versa lui aussi. La lèvre en sang, il s'excusa du bout des lèvres et sortit de la chambre laissant Drago seul, étendu sur le sol de désespoir.


	4. Le chatiment de Harry

Attention, dans ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de violence, enfin un peu et un viol. À vos risques et périls !

Le châtiment de Harry

Pour Lucius Malefoy rien n'était plus honteux qu'être gay. Lucius avait tout fait pour faire changer les orientations sexuels de Drago, mais en vain. Lorsque Malefoy Senior avait surpris Harry et son fils s'embrassant à pleine bouche, cela avait réveillé un sentiment de pur haine et de colère profonde. Ce balafré avait fait perdre la face à son ancien Maître et allait maintenant en payer les conséquences. Le père de Drago le traîna par le bras à travers tout le manoir. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et poussa le survivant à l'intérieur puis referma la porte. Le brun pensait que sa vit allait finir là. La colère se voyait dans les yeux remplis de colère de Lucius.

Le mangemort alla à la cheminée et tira une poignée qui laissa place à un passage secret. Il revint chercher Harry par le bras et le força à descendre dans la cave. Plus ils descendaient, plus on pouvait sentir la brise fraîche qui s'était installée dans ces lieux. Aucune fenêtre n'était apparente et la lumière se faisait rare. Seule une lanterne légèrement illuminée éclairait l'endroit. Plusieurs cellules se présentaient devant eux. Malefoy alla jusqu'au bout du couloir et poussa le brun dans la pièce. Il l'attacha au mur.

Alors, on pense pouvoir faire la fête avec mon garçon. Désolé de te décevoir Potter, mais ici tu n'est pas chez toi, tu es esclave. Finis la vie de gosse de riche. Tu pourriras ici quelques temps. Tu vas voir, je viendrai te voir toute les jours. Mon petit Potty, on va s'amuser !!

Tu pouvais apercevoir la tristesse et la détresse dans ses yeux. Harry n'avait rarement ressentit une si grande humiliation et invulnérabilité. La jambe attachée avec une grosse chaîne en fer, l'empêchait complètement de se lever. Lucius s'approcha de lui et se pencha à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Et si on commençait par explorer ton magnifique corps ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Non ! Non!! hurla Harry.

Tu va vite t'apercevoir qui commande ici !

Le mangemort prit les deux bras de Harry et pointa sa baguette dessus. Des cordes qui lui lièrent les mains apparurent. L'homme blond se pencha au-dessus de lui et le plaqua sur le sol pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il lécha la joue du brun, puis se dirigea vers la bouche du prisonnier. Celui-ci essaya d'éviter le contact des deux bouches, mais en vain. Lucius plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, puis l'embrassa dans le cou sous les cris du survivant.

Hey bien, Potty...Tu aimes ? Ouhhhh, je continues dans ce cas.

Il se distança un peu de celui-ci et d'un coup de baguette, Harry se retrouva nu comme un vers. Il était nu et l'homme le contemplait avec une coulis de bave sur le menton.

On m'avait dit que t'étais bien foutu Potter, mais je n'en croyais pas un traite mot. Maintenant je suis convaincu.

Laissez-moi je vous en pris. Pleura le brun.

Pourquoi, ce serait beaucoup moins rigolo ! Ria Lucius d'un rire machiavélique à glacer le sang.

Harry ne put dire un mot de plus. Lucius enleva ses vêtements et se coucha sur le survivant. La pression du corps du mangemort empêchait vivement à Harry de respirer, mais Lucius désirait avoir tout le contrôle. Il détacha le Survivant pour le plaquer contre le mur et l'obligea à se mettre à genou. Harry refusa. L'homme en avait assez de ses oppositions. Il le gifla. Puis le mit à genoux de force. Lucius le tira par les cheveux et mit sa verge dans la bouche du prisonnier.

Suce !

Harry s'y opposa de nouveau.

J'ai dit suce !

Le brun aperçut l'éclair de colère et la main de celui-ci qui s'éleva en direction de son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait honte de lui. Il se faisait honte. Il perdait sa dignité. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils faire ça ? Comment il pouvait lui faire ça ? Après un bon moment, Lucius se déversa dans la bouche de Harry et l'obligea à tout avaler. Un au le cœur venait de le prendre. Il avait envie de vomir tout ses tripes. Il avait mal en lui. Le mangemort le prit par les bras et l'éleva dans les airs. Il le retourna face au mur. Il se positionna et pénétra sèchement le pauvre Harry. L'ex-Gryffondor hurla de douleur. Ce que ça pouvait le dégouter et lui faire mal. Il cria de douleur encore une fois lors que celui-ci refit les va-et-viens.

Après une heure, Lucius laissa tombé le pauvre garçon sur le sol. Il était épuisé et avait le goût de pleurer. Malefoy Senior se revêtit. Puis se retourna vers Harry.

Ce que tu peux faire pitié ! Arrête de pleurnicher comme un enfant de deux ans. Même Drago à passé ce stade là.

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Lucius approcha de Harry. Le pauvre essaya de reculer, mais le mur l'y empêcha. Il lui asséna un pied de pied dans l'estomac. Puis un autre au visage. Le sang coulait de sa bouche. L'homme le prit par les cheveux et lui fracassa la tête sur le sol.

Je vais t'apprendre qui est ton supérieur. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Il se retourna et aperçut son œuvre couché à plat ventre sur le sol. Un sourire de réussite lui apparut au visage. Il barra la cellule.

À demain mon petit Potty.

Il disparut de la vue de Harry. Le jeune garçon continua à pleurer. Le sang lui coulant dans la bouche et dans les yeux, toujours nu comme un vers. Il avait froid et tremblait de tout son corps. Il se maudissait d'avoir embrassé Drago, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Voyant les belles lèvres pulpeuses et si roses qui se présentaient à lui. Le survivant regarda la lanterne et puis partit dans les vapes. Il venait de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Lucius remonta les escaliers, il se jura qu'il allait en baver. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, mais fut interrompu par un Drago en colère. Malefoy Senior avait toujours ce petit sourire narquois sur son visage,

Père ou est-il ? Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

Depuis quand tu t'inquiète tu pour lui ?

Il est à moi !

Oui, mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est moi qui l'ait amené ici, donc j'ai tout les droits. C'est moi le patron de la maison !

Non !

Tu vas voir, il va souffrir comme il à fait souffrir le seigneur des ténèbres. Maintenant écartes-toi de mon chemin Drago.

Lucius essaya de contourner le blond, mais il ne put car celui-ci l'y empêchait. Le mangemort en avait marre de l'attitude de Drago. Il lui asséna une gifle au visage. Le jeune garçon s'effondra sur le sol, la main au visage. Comment son père pouvait-il être si cruel ?

Le lendemain matin, comme il l'avait prévu, Malefoy se présenta à sa cellule et le viola. Il était mort de peur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pendant un moment d'inattention de la part de Lucius, Harry tenta de fuir, mais il lui donna un coup de pied dans les genoux, ce qui le fit fléchir. La douleur de tous les membres de son corps commençaient à le rendre de plus en plus malade et il perdait beaucoup de sang. L'homme blond le rattacha au mur et quitta.

Il revint ainsi chaque jour, mais il ne le violait pas toujours. Certainement Harry souffrait. Malefoy Senior le battait, le violait. Une journée, il était arrivée avec un poignard et lui avait ouvert le bras. Le sang coulait partout. Le pauvre survivant pensait qu'il allait mourir. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus pâle et il n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours.

Le quatrième jour, Lucius se présenta avec Posty, son elfe de maison personnel et l'elfe lui donna à manger. Il n'eut droit qu'a une miche de pain et un verre d'eau. Franchement de la bouffe de prison. Il revint ainsi pendant une autre semaine. À la fin de la deuxième semaine, il trouvait que Drago commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et décida de ramener Harry à son fils. Il pourrait le remettre dans la cage n'importe quand il le voulait.

Il ouvrit la cellule et demanda à Rookwood qui était avec lui d'aller détacher le gamin du mur. Celui-ci obéit et le mit sur son épaule. Le pauvre garçon était toujours inconscient et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils le remontèrent à la surface et sortit de la pièce s'assurant que le passage secret était scellé. Ils retraversèrent le Manoir et arrivèrent devant la Chambre de Drago.

Va le mettre sur le lit de mon fils, Drago s'en occupera à son retour.

Oui MyLord.

Rookwood s'exécuta et puis sortit de la pièce. Les deux mangemorts de dirigèrent vers les portes du Manoir et disparurent dans un Bang. Ils venaient de transplaner.

Drago revenait de balade à cheval. Il avait hâte que Harry revienne à lui. Depuis des années, Drago désirait le survivant, mais avait toujours nié ses sentiments et faisait comme si rien n'était. Il entra dans le manoir et alla à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le plus terrible des spectacle, se présenta devant lui. Harry était nu et blême. Le blond se précipita au pas de course vers le lit devenu ensanglanté. Il mit ses mains contre la poitrine du survivant. Un lumière incandescente apparut, soignant les plaies ouvertes de Harry. Il reprit que très peu de couleur.

Carmya ! Hurla-t-il.

Dans un POP ! Un elfe de maison arriva.

Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ?

J'ai besoin de potions anti-douleurs, de vêtements pour Harry et que vous changiez mon lit.

Comme vous le voulez Monsieur !

La petite elfe disparut, puis revint avec deux autres elfes. Elle avait des vêtements propres, l'autre les anti-douleurs et le dernier des couvertures propre. Tor habilla Harry, puis d'un claquement de doigt, le brun se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. L'elfe le déposa sur le canapé près de la cheminée. La jeune Carmya donna les potions à Drago pendant qu'ils faisaient le lit de Drago.

Voilà Monsieur, nous avons finis ? Désiriez-vous autre chose ?

Un gros repas avec pleins de petits à côté. Au réveil, je veux qu'il puisse manger.

Ce sera fait comme vous le voulez !

Puis ils disparurent dans un autre POP. Drago se précipita aux-côtés de Harry. Il sortit sa baguette.

Lévicorpus !

Le corps de Harry fut transporté jusqu'au lit propre. Drago alla s'asseoir près de Harry et lui passa la mains dans les cheveux. Ils étaient à présent si soyeux. Les elfes l'avait lavés et habillés. Il sentait le parfum. Le blond enjamba le corps de Harry et se coucha à côté de lui. Il déposa son bras sur la taille du brun et s'endormit paisiblement, malgré les derniers jours. Sentant Harry contre lui le rendait heureux, mais il avait peur qu'il ne surmonte pas cette épreuve.


	5. Un plan, l'évasion et le retour

Un plan, l'évasion et un retour

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla dans l'après-midi. Il leva la tête. Harry dormait toujours profondément. Le pauvre avait énormément souffert. C'était normal qu'il dorme. Drago se leva du lit. Il avait un de ces mal de tête. La nuit avait été mouvementé de nervosité et de hâte. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que le jeune Survivant se réveille. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il se dévêtit et entra dans l'eau chaude du bain. Les Elfes de Maison l'avaient fait couler pour lui. Grâce à la magie, elle restait chaude. Lorsqu'il en sortit trente minutes plus tard, le dîner était servit sur son bureau. Il se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit un boxer...un jogging noir et un chandail blanc. Il n'allait pas se mettre sur son trente et un aujourd'hui.

Il ne se sentait pas d'attaque à voir son père non plus. Puis il entendit un gémissement. Un gémissement qu'il reconnaisse trop bien. Il lâcha son assiette et courut vers le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant le lit et passa la main dans les cheveux toujours aussi soyeux.

- Harry, tu es réveillé ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

- Malefoyyyyyy. Soupira-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je suis ou ? Demanda-t-il en papillonnant des yeux.

- Dans ma chambre.

Puis se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé, le jeune brun se leva brusquement et tourna la tête de tout les côtés. Il avait mal à la tête, aux jambes, aux bras et particulièrement aux parties intimes. Il revit les dernières journées dans sa tête. Puis les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. Drago vit les yeux de Harry et ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme à son tour.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Pleura Harry.

- Je sais, je suis désolé Harry. Dit Drago.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas le premier à qui il fait ça. Répondit-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

- Malefoy, ton père ne t'as quand même pas...?

- Oui, alors je compatis à ta douleur.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le blond comme il aurait pensé. Il l'avait toujours cru gosse de riche qui avait tout. Mais au contraire, il vivait l'enfer et s'était fait violé par son propre père. Le brun était toujours dans le lit. Il s'assit avec difficulté, Drago l'aida à s'asseoir. Harry grimaça de douleur. Il avait mal au dos. Puis le Survivant fixa l'ancien Serpentard.

- Pourquoi m'aides-tu ainsi ? Tu m'as toujours méprisé, tu me ridiculisais devant tout le monde.

- Je...suis désolé...pour mes méchancetés du passé, mais je te prie de me pardonner...Je...je t'aide par ce que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vive les mêmes choses que moi.

- Malefoy, j'ignore si je suis prêt de te pardonner tout ça. On aurait dis que ça t'amusais !

- Non pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi? Continua Harry versant une autre larme.

- Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Quels soupçons ? Dit le Brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ceux qui faisaient,...que...que...commença Drago.

Il prit sa main et la mit sur la joue de Harry et se pencha vers celui-ci. Il frotta ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et alla goûter les lèvres du Survivant du bout de la langue. Le Brun ouvrit la bouche à son tour se laissant envahir de cette sensation. Drago posa ses lèvres contre celle de l'ancien Gryffondor. Le jeune garçon répondit au baiser posant ses bras alentour du cou de l'Ex-Serpentard. Ensuite le Blond recula quelques peu pour respirer.

- Ces soupçons là. Haleta-t-il.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je suis tanné d'être obligé de mentir sur mes préférences. Mon père m'a promis à Pansy Parkinson en échange d'un service de sa part.

- Et quel service, a-t-elle fait ?

- C'est elle qui t'a dénoncé.

- Elle savait ou j'habitais ?

- Oui, elle te surveille depuis que Poudlard est terminé.

- Pour qui ?

- Mon père. Tu les as chaviré lorsque tu as tuer Voldemort, Harry. Il n'avait plus personne à servir. Mon géniteur a promis aux autres mangemorts qu'ils pourraient reconquérir le monde sorcier, s'ils s'alliaient à lui. Il veut continuer les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Et en me capturant...

- Ils étaient certains que tu n'interviendrais pas.

- Et maintenant je suis coincé ici!

- Non pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Si je demande à ce que tu m'accompagnes à l'extérieur, tu pourras sortir d'ici !

- Pourquoi le ferais-tu ?

- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi . Dit Drago en embrassant Harry de nouveau.

- Tu sais, je dois t'avouer que j'avais un faible pour toi depuis la deuxième année.

- C'est surprenant, mais moi aussi.

- C'est parfait tous ces potins, mais nous devons préparer un échappatoire.

- Oui !

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Drago alla prendre sa baguette et marmonna un SILENCIO ainsi qu'un sort sur la poignée pour éviter que quiconque rentre. Ils ne voulaient pas que personne connais le plan.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient dans leur cuisine attendant que Harry cogne à la porte. Il l'attendait à souper. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, mais chaque Vendredi Soir, le survivant passait et soupait avec les deux amoureux. Granger regarda l'heure. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était supposé être arrivé. Puis une autre heure passa. La brune tellement inquiète alla voir Ron.

- Alors, ma chérie, il est là ?

- Non!

- Comment, il n'est jamais en retard. Ça ne présume rien de bon.

- Je crois qu'on devrait avisé l'Ordre du Phénix immédiatement? Interrogea Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi , ma chérie.

Le Roux et la Brune prirent chacune leurs mains et transplanèrent jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaud, le Qg de l'Ordre. Ils entrèrent sans même saluer Fred et Georges qui étaient dans le salon et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou les membres du Groupe étaient réunis. Ron ouvrit la porte et celle-ci alla claquer contre le mur.

- Ronald Weasley, que fais-tu ici et en plus pourquoi...? commença sa mère

- Pas le temps pour les questions. Harry a disparut. Dit Ron.

- Comment ça, il a disparut ? Demanda Fol Oeil.

- Il était supposé venir manger à la maison à 19 heures ce soir et maintenant il est 22 heures et il n'est toujours pas là.

- Il avait peut-être des choses à faire au Ministère. Dit Kingsley. Je vais aller voir.

Puis il transplana.

- Je vais aller chez lui. Dit Lupin.

- Et moi, je retourne à la maison, au cas ou il serait arrivé. Dit Ron.

Les deux transplanèrent. Une heure plus tard, Kingsley arriva.

- Non, Harry n'est pas au Ministère. Il dise que sa fait une semaine qu'il ne l'ont pas vu.

- Une semaine, ce n'est pas du genre à Harry de manquer le boulot. S'inquiéta Hermione.

Puis Remus arriva.

- Pas chez lui ! Il y a du courrier pour une semaine devant sa porte.

Et ce fut au tour du Roux d'arriver.

- Pas à la maison.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à grandement s'inquiéter. Mais ou pouvait-il être ?

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'il partait, il nous l'aurait dit non ?

- Mais bien sûr Mione. Répondit Ron qui lui aussi était très inquiet.

Drago avançait dans les couloirs du Manoir la baguette dans sa poche et la main sur le bout de bois. L'esclave Harry marchait tranquillement la tête basse regardant le sol. C'était un signe de soumission. Il traversèrent le Manoir jusqu'au petit salon. Narcissa était assis dans a pièce et tricotait. Drago entra dans la pièce suivit du Brun.

- Bonjour Mère.

- Bonjour Drago, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Répondit sèchement celui-ci. Ou est père ?

- Sortit, enfin.

- D'accord !

- Mais ou vas-tu vêtu ainsi ? Demanda le jeune femme.

- Je sors. J'amène Potter avec moi. Dit-il.

- D'accord. Mais soyez de retour pour 19 heures, sinon Lucius va...

- Je sais mère. Dit-il.

- Bien, bonne promenade. Répondit Narcissa faisant un clin d'œil à au Blond

Il s'avança et l'embrassa. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça d'un coup de tête. La femme blonde lui tendit un papier parchemin, il le prit et revint vers Harry. Le brun salua la femme poliment et suivit Drago. Le portier ouvra la porte du Manoir et fit sortirent les deux hommes de la maison. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la rue. Une voiture s'arrêta devant eux. Le brun ouvrit la porte à son '' Maître'' et pénétra à la suite de du blond dans la voiture noir.

- Ou je vous dépose , Mr Malefoy ? Demanda le Chauffeur.

- À Londres. Devant le Chaudron Baveur. J'ai quelques courses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Bien Monsieur.

Le voyage dura plus de deux heures. Aucun mot ne furent échangés entre Harry et Drago. Ils conservaient le plus grand silence évitant d'éveiller les soupçons. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le Bar Sorcier, Drago salua le Chauffeur disant qu'ils rentreraient d'une autre façon. Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête. Le blond referma la portière et la voiture disparut au coin de la rue.

- Nous avons réussi! Dit Harry en suivant Drago qui rentrait dans le Chaudron baveur.

- Pas tout à fait !

- Comment ça ?

Tu poses trop de question Harry, mais je dois te conduire à un endroit précis, pour être certain que tu sois en sécurité.

- Ah oui et ou ?

- Là, franchement tu me les gonfle avec tes questions. Tu verras. Mais avant, **CHANGIOS** !

Le visage de Harry changea complètement devenant plus gros et plus boutonneux. Il ne ressemblait plus à Harrry Potter. Ils entrèrent dans le Pub. Le Barman salua Drago.

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, je vous serre quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le Barman.

- Rien merci. Je vais juste au Chemin de Traverse.

- Ah d'accord. Vous avez un nouvelle ami ?

- Ami ? Ria Drago, non c'est Jacob Poltros, un nouveau serviteur au Manoir. C'est mon serviteur personnel.

- Eh bien bonne journée, Mr Malefoy. Répondit le Barman, ne posant pas trop de question.

Le jeune Blond se dirigea vers la porte du hangar suivit de Harry toujours aussi boursoufflé. Drago tapota le mur de brique avec sa baguette. Le mur se défit et une allée sur le Chemin de Traverse apparut.

- C'était pour ça le visage boutonneux et boursoufflé. !

- Eh oui, et va falloir que tu t'y fasses jusque nous arrivons!

- T'aurais pu au moins me faire plus sexy non ?

- Désolé Potter, mais c'est pas ça que j'avais en tête pendant ce moment. J'avais plutôt le plan d'évasion.

- Oui, désolé !

- Maintenant, la ferme...Les serviteurs ne parlent pas sans en avoir l'autorisation de leur Maître!

Harry bougea la tête de haut en bas disant qu'il avait compris. Les deux anciens élèves se dirigèrent vers l'allée des Embrumes. Le Brun devenait inquiet, mais le Blond lui lança un regard disant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Mais cela ne changea pas l'attitude de l'ex-Gryffondor. Ils marchèrent dans l'Allé des Embrumes, puis ils arrivèrent devant une boutique appelés Les Contres-Vols. Harry ignorait ce qu'était ce magasin. Il entra à la suite de Drago.

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- J'ai besoin de ça. Dit-il en montrant le papier parchemin que lui avait donnée sa mère.

- Je l'ai deux instants.

L'homme alla à l'arrière et en revint avec une espèce de glue transparente dans un gros bocal de verre.

-Tenez, autre chose ?

- Non merci Jenkins. Mais ma mère vous salue.

- Envoyez-lui mes salutations les plus sincères.

- Avec plaisir Tom.

Le blond serra la main de Tom et sortit suivit toujours de Harry. Le Brun se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Qu'est-ce que c'était l'espèce de glue transparente et à quoi ça servait ? Puis Drago tourna dans une ruelle ou personne ne pourrait les voir. Le Blond sortit sa baguette, puis une second. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandir lorsqu'il reconnut sa baguette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manquée. Mais là le Brun avait besoin d'explications.

- Là, Malefoy, ça suffit. J'ai besoin de réponses.

- Comme tu veux !

- C'est quoi ce liquide translucide ?

- De l'anti-détection de magie.

- Hein ?

- Je vais enduire notre baguette et on va en boire.

- Beurk, je mets pas ça dans ma bouche.

- Si, ! On va pouvoir transplaner sans être détecté.

- Ah...mmmm...d'accord.

- Hé, comment ta mère savait pour la glue ?

- Je lui ai tout dis!

- Non, mais t'es malade ? Elle va tout dire à ton père ! Hurla le Brun frustré.

- Ben non, ma mère est pas conne quand même. C'est même elle qui voulait que je t'aide à m'enfuir. Elle est tannée des plans machiavéliques de mon père.

- Ah, mais là, ou va-t-on aller ?

- Au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Au Square Grimmaud.

- Oui. Dit Drago en tendant la baguette de Harry à son propriétaire.

Harry prit la baguette avec plaisir. Puis le Blond tendit un flacon à celui-ci. Le Brun l'avala en grimaçant. Le liquide lui brûla l'estomac, puis plus rien. Drago fit de même. Il rangea le restant dans une bourse grandissante.

- Maintenant, on va au Square Grimmaud.

L'Ex-Serpentard prit Harry par la main et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au QG. Drago pointa sa baguette sur le visage du Gryffon pour lui redonner son apparence normal. Harry cogna trois fois et l'appartement apparut comme par magie. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers une à une. Le Brun tourna la poignée et entra dans la demeure. Il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte. Tous les membres étant assis la table le fixèrent sans dire un mot.

- Harry, tu étais ou bon sang ! Hurla Hermione.

- On te cherche depuis deux jours. Répondit Ron fou de rage. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui. En pointant Malefoy.

- C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie.

- QUOI ! Cria Ron.

- Viens Drago...dit Harry en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le blond s'assit à côté du Brun, puis le Gryffondor lui prit la main en dessous de la table.

- Allez, Harry on attendras par l'éternité...qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- La semaine dernière, je me rendais au boulot et la Rookwood et McNair sont apparut. McNair a marmonné quelque chose pis Rookwood m'a assommé. À mon réveil, j'étais couché sur le sol chez Lucius Malefoy. C'est lui qui m'a enlevé. Il m'avait enlevé pour m'offrir à son fils comme esclave personnel...

- Non, mais t'as pas honte Malefoy...tu te sers de Harry ! Hurla Ron. Moi à ta place je serais couvert de honte. Dit-il avant de frapper la fouine en plein visage.

- Ron arrête ça immédiatement. ! Dit Harry. Écoute la suite et tu sauras tout.

- Désolé...dit Ron à Drago sur un ton enragé.

- Bon continuons. Il s'est passé quelques trucs et Lucius a trouvé raison à me punir. Il m'a enfermé dans un cachot et...et...et...pleura Harry n'étant plus capable de dire un mot de plus. Il revoyait les horreurs dans sa tête.

- Je vais continué mon cœur. Dit Drago. Il l'a enfermé dans un cachot pendant plus d'un semaine. Après ça, il a ramené Harry dans ma chambre et je l'ai soigné. Je lui ai juré qu'on s'enfuirait. C'est justement ce qu'on a fait!

- Comment vous vous êtes enfuis ? Demanda Kingsley et Fol Œil en même temps.

Drago leur raconta la petite vite qu'il avait passé à son père. Des sourires satisfaits se formèrent sur le visages de quelques sorciers. Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter la mésaventure, Mrs Weasley demanda à Drago et à Harry de monter au premier. Il y avait des chambres pour qu'ils puissent s'y installer. Les deux garçons sortirent de la cuisine et allèrent à la chambre.

- Drago, j'avais réussi à tout oublier ! Pleura Harry qui était assis sur le lit. Et maintenant j'ai l'impression de ressentir encore son corps contre le mienne. Dray, je me sens si sale.

- Je sais Harry, c'est très difficile. Je sais ce que c'est. Tu réussiras à t'en débarrasser. Je vais maintenant aller me coucher. Je vais te laisser.

- Non, reste avec moi. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir.

- D'accord. Sourit Drago.

Ça lui un peu plus plaisir de la demande à Harry. Il se sentait aimé. Le brun regarda le Blond. Le désir se lisait dans ses yeux. Potter captura les lèvres de Malefoy et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Les mains de Drago exploraient le corps du Survivant, puis il les mit sous son pull. Harry eut soudainement peur. Il mit fin à leur baiser et recula.

- Je ne peux pas Drago.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

L'ex-Gryffondor enleva son chandail et le fit valser dans la pièce. Il se coucha sur le lit invitant le blond à l'enlacer. Drago se coucha contre Harry le serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Comme s'il avait peur de le perdre de nouveau. Ils s'endormirent profondément. La nervosité de la journée, les avait exténué.

- Alors, vous pensez que Lucius manigance quelque chose ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

- C'est certain. J'ignore quoi, mais on doit le découvrir. Je crois que Harry et Drago en savent plus de ce qu'ils nous disent. Dit Fol Œil.

- Mais vous avez vu Harry, il était bouleversé. Ça ne doit pas être très sympa. Dit Ron.

- Ils sont couchés, mais pour l'instant nous devons les laisser faire. Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de sommeil et surtout d'être seuls et que j'en vois pas un monter là-haut pour les réveiller. Car il va fait un bout sur les coudes, croyez-moi ! Les avertit Mrs Weasley.

- Oui, madame ! Répondirent les jumeaux Weasley en Chœur.

- Pour l'instant moi, je retourne au Ministère, peut être pourrais-je avoir des informations sur ce que mijotes Lucius Malefoy . Dit Kingsley

- Je te suis Kingsley. Dit Deadalus Diggle. J'ai des choses à récupérer.

Et ils transplanèrent.


	6. Révélation

Révélations

Harry et Draggo avait dormir pendant des heures. Seize heures, pour être plus précis. Les précédents évènements les avaient tués. La peur était présente pour tous les deux et surtout celle de se perdre l'un l'autre. Les deux amants n'auraient jamais pensés tomber amoureux de sa Némésis. Le brun fut le premier réveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et paresseusement. Il avait envie de rester ainsi. Il tourna la tête. Drago était couché à côté de lui l'entourant de ses bras. Le jeune blond se réveilla lui aussi paresseusement.

- Bonjour Harry ! Dit le blond

- Bonjour Drago...

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je me suis remit physiquement des incidents passé, mais j'ai encore mal à l'intérieur de moi.

- Je comprend mon cœur.

Harry se leva subitement. Toute la colère qu'il avait en lui se déploya soudainement. Il ne voyait pas ce que voulait dire l'Ex-Serpentard. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Son père n'avait quand même pas abusé de lui et il ne l'avait pas torturé et frappé. Harry lui si. Il souffrait maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il regrettait de ne pas être mort à la grande bataille. Voldemort aurait dû le tuer. Le jeune lion se leva du lit et fit les cent pas dans la chambre.

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu. Toute cette souffrance. Tous ces meutres commis à cause de moi.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Harry.

- Si ! Tant que Voldemort ne m'avait pas retrouvé, il tuait les gens autour de moi afin de me retrouver. À cause de tous ça, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers. Maintenant il ne me reste plus rien. Hurla le Brun en s'effondrant à genou par terre.

Le blond se leva subitement à son tour et se dirigea vers Harry.

- Je comprend, je t'assure que je comprend !

- Comment Drago, dis-moi comment tu peux comprendre ?

- Mon père m'a obligé...obligé à...à...donner mon corps à certains mangemorts. À cause de ma trahison, pour toi ! Pleura le Blond.

- Pour moi ?

- Je me suis battu de ton côté à la bataille finale. J'ai combattu mon père. Il m'a eu. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant près de trois semaines. À mon réveil, mon père a utilisé le sort de perte de mémoire pour me faire oublier ma trahison et il en a profité pour me faire croire plein de conneries. Il m'a fait à croire que t'étais mon ennemi et que j'avais comploté contre toi. Mais peu à peu, j'ai repris conscience de mes réelles ambitions et de mes souvenirs. C'est là que j'ai compris Harry.

- Je suis désolé Drago, Désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance dès le début.

- Tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher.

Le Brun embrassa le blond. La vie changeait. Elle n'était plus comme avant. Harry était amant avec Drago. Il n'y avait plus de chicane comme autrefois. La guerre était fini. Il se séparèrent en se regardant dans les yeux sans même cligner des yeux. Harry recula d'un pas.

- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre quelque chose comme cela avec quelqu'un ni même avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à croire ça, je t'assure.

Les deux pouffèrent de rire. Harry se dirigea vers la commode et y sortit un chandail quelconque et un pantalon noir. Il retira son chandail et mit le nouveau faisant de même avec son pantalon. Drago ne put s'empêcher de baver à l'idée qu'un jour ce corps serait sien. Si jamais le Brun voudrait. Le blond continua à admirer le corps maintenant adulte d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et remarqua la vue de l'ex-Serpentard.

- Euh Drago,...qu'est-ce que tu regarde ??

- Euh...Rien...rien...absolument rien! Rougit celui-ci.

Les deux sortirent de la chambre.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ils descendirent les escaliers silencieusement. En bas, il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le brun poussa la porte. Tous, à part quelques personnes, étaient assis à la table mangeant leur petit-déjeuner. Harry leur sourit. Drago lui resta à l'écart sachant qu'il n'était pas apprécié de tous. L'ex-Gryffondor approcha de la table offrant la chaise à côté de lui à son ancienne Némésis. Celui-ci la prit volontiers restant toujours aussi muet. Ce fut Ron qui cassa la glace d'abord.

- Alors Harry, bien dormit ?

- Ron, t'as bouche...ferme-la et parle après avoir avalé ta bouchée. Le gronda Hermione.

- Désolé, ma chérie !

- Oui, merci Ron. Mais franchement ces derniers jours m'ont épuisés.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Lui dit la jeune Brune

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Mione...Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Fol Œil s'approcha des deux nouveaux arrivants.

- Je sais que cela peut être pénible gamin, mais tous ici ont besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passé. On a besoin d'explications.

Harry resta pétrifié. Son séjour au Manoir Malefoy avait été des plus désagréable. Le pauvre avait énormément souffert. Drago remarqua la détresse dans son regard.

- Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il ne peut vous le dire ! Hurla le Blond

- Eh, Malefoy, t'ai-je parlé ? Répondit Fol Œil sur le même ton

- J'en ai rien à faire de votre droit de parole Fol Œil.

- Alastor ça suffit. Répondit Mrs Weasley. Ces gamins on assez souffert sans être obligé de vivre votre colère en plus.

- Désolé, la petite rousse, mais ceci se révèle très important aux yeux du Ministre.

- Ah oui et depuis quand le Ministère s'inquiète de l'état d'Harry ?

- Depuis la mort de Voldemort, le Ministre savait que ses mangemorts reviendraient pour assouvir la vengeance de leur défunt maître.

- Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

- Si vous sortiez plus souvent Molly au lieu de rester cloîtrer ici, vous auriez été au courant.

Le silence régnait sur la salle à manger. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Tous fixaient à tour de rôle Molly et Alastor. Puis Harry décida de réagir.

- Je comprend votre demande, mais ce séjour a été très pénible.

- Je sais Potter, mais tu dois me donner des détails. Recommence l'histoire en entier.

- D'accord. Soupira Harry difficilement.

Il prit une grande respiration. Ainsi que la main de Drago sous la table pour se donner du courage supplémentaire.

- La journée que j'ai disparu, je me rendait au travail, et soudainement, un homme se présenta devant moi. Je ne le connaissais pas dès le début, mais lorsque je le fixai dans les yeux, j'ai immédiatement reconnu le visage de McNair. Je voulu reculer, mais un torse m'y empêchait. Je me suis retourné et Rookwood était là lui aussi...Ils m'ont assomés et plus rien...

Harry stoppa de parler un peu. Plus il continuait, plus il devenait nerveux. Il avait peur de la suite. Peur de se rappeler du reste. Tous ce qui c'était passé au Manoir. Sa torture, sa souffrance, ...son viol. La perte de sa virginité. Drago flatta la main de son amant.

- Ensuite, je me suis réveillé dans le salon de séjour du Manoir Malefoy. Il y avait Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, McNair et Rookwood. Tous me regardaient comme de la vermine. Continua Harry sur un ton bouleversant. Lucius m'a ensuite offert à Drago...

- Pardon ? Offert à la fouine ? L'interrompit Ron.

- Oui, Ron...comme esclave, me disant que ce n'était la seule chose que je méritais. C'était de vivre en cage. Comme un animal de compagnie.

- Franchement Malefoy, tu n'as pas honte dit ? Cria Hermione.

- Granger ! Penses-tu réellement que je voulais ça. J'aime Harry de tout mon cœur. J'ignorais les intentions de mon père envers Potter. La journée de son arrivée au Manoir, il m'a dit de me rendre dans le salon de séjour pour parler affaire. Quand je suis arrivée, Harry était étendu sur le sol inconscient. J'avais les yeux pleins d'eau. J'avais peur pour lui. Mais lorsque mon père arriva dans la pièce, je reprit totalement mon air glacial. Je me suis assis et quelques instants après, Harry s'est réveillé. Je ne pouvais me jeter sur le sol et le sauver franchement. Il fallait une autre tactique, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas ça que j'avais en tête. Finit-il en tourna la tête vers son amour.

- Que veut-il dire Harry ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je...je ...enfin quand Lucius a terminé son blabla avec les deux nigauds, il a demandé...non plutôt ordonné à Drago de m'amener dans sa chambre. Drago et moi étions dans la chambre. Drago a décidé de prendre un bain...Il m'a ensuite demandé de le rejoindre...rougit Harry.

- Hein ? Cria Ron, stupéfait.

- Je...je suis avec Drago !

- Quoi !

- Je suis désolé Ron, mais ;la vie est ainsi. En tout cas, je continue. Je suis rentrer dans le bain et j'ignore comment, mais on a commencé à...vous voyez...mais pas...euh...

- On comprend. S'impatienta Hermione.

- On s'embrassait...pis la le père de Drago est rentré et à tout vu. Il a pété une crise et il m'a sortit par le bras. Il m'a obligé à m'agenouiller devant lui et m'a torturé avec le sortilège Doloris. Drago m'a suivit et suppliait son père de me laisser tranquille. Mais celui-ci le gifla en plein visage. Drago était sur le sol et moi toujours couché par terre. Je fus obligé de le suivre. Il m'amena dans un cachot situé sous le Manoir. Il m'y a...a...a...

- Enfermé pendant une semaine. Termina Drago voyant le visage douloureux de Harry.

- Et ensuite ? S'impatienta Maugrey.

- Après la semaine qui passa, mon père a demandé à Rookwood de ramener Harry dans ma chambre. À son retour, le pauvre était recouvert d'ecchymoses et de coupures dû aux tortures de mon géniteur. J'ai tout fait pour le soigner. À son réveil, je lui ai juré qu'on s'enfuirait. Que je ferais tout pour le libérer. J'ai tout organisé pendant deux jours. La journée de l'évasion arrivée, on s'est rendu au salon pour dire au revoir à ma mère. Elle m'a donnée un bout de parchemin...

- Qu'est-ce que celui-ci disait ? Demanda Ron intrigué.

Drago lui expliqua le contenu du papier parchemin ainsi que le restant de l'évasion avant leur arrivée ici, au QG. Tous fixaient les deux amants, stupéfaits et surpris par le bon cœur de Drago. Tous croyaient qu'il était mangemort et ne voulait que du mal à Harry. Mais ils se trompaient.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé ainsi Drago, sans même te connaître. Avoua Hermione, sur un ton de culpabilité.

- Je suis habitué. Toute ma vie, on m'a jugé ainsi car j'étais le fils du plus grand serviteur de Voldemort. Mais maintenant que j'ai réussis à me défaire de l'emprise de mon stupide père. Je suis libre et je peux enfin rétablir mon honneur.

- Je vois...Mais avant tout, il faut nous préparer. Dit Alastor.

- Nous préparer à quoi ? Dirent Harry et Drago en même temps.

- À une guerre...Voyons !

- Les mangemorts et Lucius ne seront certainement pas heureux s'apprendre votre évasion. Ils voudront se venger.

- Tous ça à cause de nous. Dit Harry.

- Eh oui...la vie est si injuste parfois, mais nous en sortirons vainqueur. Dit Ron.

Le silence régna sur la salle à manger pendant un bon moment. Tous hésitaient à briser le silence de peur de dire quelque chose qui aggraverait la situation actuelle. Ce fut le Brun qui le brisa finalement. Il soupira et leva la tête en direction de l'assemblé.

- Si je ne vous dérange, puis-je aller prendre une douche. J'ai hâte de retirer cette odeur que j'ai sur moi.

- Mais bien sûr. Dit Mrs Weasley sans trop poser de question.

- Drago vient avec moi. S'il te plaît, je dois te parler.

- D'accord Harry. Acquiesça le Blond se levant de la table et suivant l'ex-Gryffondor jusqu'à leur chambre respective, intriguée par ce qu'Harry avait à lui dire de si important.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Les deux entrèrent dans la chambre. Harry leva la tête vers Drago inquiet. Le blond fut inquiet à son tour, il détestait voir son amour ainsi. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça fermement, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Le blond lâcha quelques peu son étreinte et fixa celui qu'il aimait de tout cœur dans les yeux avant de lui déposer un baiser tendrement sur ses douces lèvres.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas mon amour ?

- Je suis incapable de mentir ainsi à mes amis !

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux le dire pour toi. Tu leur diras lorsque tu seras près. Dit Drago en embrassant celui qu'il aimait tant.

- Oh, Drago, je suis si sale...pleura-t-il. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Je dois te le dire

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mon amour ! Dit Drago

- Qu'as-tu à me dire de si important ?

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit à propos de ce que voulais mon père.

Harry recula. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui avoir caché pour que ça semble si grave ? Le Brun respira d'une respiration rapide.

- Comment, que ne m'as-tu pas dit ?

- Mon...Lorsqu'il t'a capturé dans la ruelle à Londres, il n'avait pas que l'intention de te capturer et de te faire devenir mon esclave. Il voulait autre chose aussi. Lorsque tu as tué Voldemort, tu as provoqué la zizanie dans les mangemorts. Ils n'avaient plus de chef à servir. C'est là que mon géniteur rentre en jeu, il leur a proposé de reprendre ce qui leur appartenait.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Le monde des sorciers en entier. Ils veulent reconquérir. Mais ils n'avaient plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour combler leur manque de pouvoirs. Mais mon stupide père a trouvé la meilleur source de pouvoir. Toi Harry.

- Moi, pourquoi ?

- Tu es le sorcier qui a le plus de pouvoir et qui est encore vivant.

- Comment ton père souhaite-t-il s'approprier ce...pouvoir ?

- En te tuant. Il m'a dit que lorsque tu serais à eux, ils avaient un moyen de te retirer tes pouvoirs et qu'ils allaient te tuer à la suite devant le monde sorcier afin de leur montrer à quel point tu étais pitoyable. Je lui ai demandé comment il comptait t'enlever tes pouvoirs ? Il m'a dit qu'il existait une vieille magie. Une pierre de la délivrance pour certain ou la pierre qui tue pour d'autre.

- La pierre de la délivrance ou qui tue. Ça rime à quoi tout ça ?

- Harry, mon père a envoyé ses mangemorts la chercher. S'il la trouve, il l'utiliserons contre toi.

- Mais comment la pierre de la délivrance ??

- Elle retire tous pouvoirs à celui qui invoque l'esprit de la pierre. Pour certains sorciers qui n'en pouvaient plus du monde magique, étaient une délivrance, mais pour d'autre, c'était la pierre qui les tuaient à jamais. La pierre retire tout tes pouvoirs et il n'y a aucun moyen de les reprendre, sauf si tu brise la pierre. Cette arme a été utilisé sur plusieurs sorciers pour les bannir du monde sorcier et ainsi les empêcher de tuer quiconque ensuite.

- Alors, ton père l'a-t-il ?

- Oui...souffla-t-il.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'a kidnappé ?

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le trahisse ainsi. Je crois qu'il pensait que je me soumettrait à ses volontés, mais un Malefoy ne se soumet à personne. C'est même lui qui me l'a enseigné.

- J'ai peur Drago.

- Moi aussi, énormément même. C'est pourquoi je me suis enfuis avec toi. Tu es le seul qui puisse l'arrêter.

- Non, je suis faible et je ne peux rien y faire.

- C'est pas vrai, tu as tué Voldemort. Tu es fort Harry, très très fort.

- Non, Drago. La prophétie disait que je le tuerais, mais aucune prophétie ne dit que je réussirai à arrêter ton père.

Les deux restèrent là à se regarder à tour de rôle. Harry se sentait encore plus vulnérable. Depuis l'affreux cauchemar qu'il avait vécu dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, le pauvre n'avait que ça en tête. Il revoyait les images de Lucius le pénétrer, le violer, l'obliger à le sucer. Ce qu'il pouvait se dégouter et se détester. Il voulait mourir et arrêter de penser à tous ça.

- Je sais que t'en ai capable Harry.

- NON ! IL M'A VIOLÉ, JE NE PEUX PLUS RIEN Y FAIRE. JE VIVERAI SALE ET AINSI TOUTE MA VIE. TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS...Je suis faible, sans défense et sans goût de vivre. J'essaie d'oublier, mais je n'y arrive guère. Je ne veux pas que encore une fois, le monde sorcier ne repose que sur moi. C'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter seul.

- C'est pourquoi je t'aiderai à le vaincre. Je suis là pour toi Harry. Je t'aime et c'est pourquoi ensemble nous pourrons le vaincre. Tu n'es pas le seul sur qui ce fardeau repose. Il repose aussi sur mes épaules et je suis sûr que Granger et Weaslaid t'aideront eux aussi. Ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix en entier. Nous voulons tous la paix et la prospérité dans ce monde, mais la vie en a décidée autrement pour l'instant. Lorsqu'ils seront mis hors de combat. Le court de la vie, pourra reprendre son court normal. Nous pourrons vivre ensemble.

Sur ce dernier mot, Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Les paroles de Drago avaient profondément touchés le Brun. Il ignorait que l'Ex-Serpentard s'inquiétait tant pour lui et pour le sort du monde magique en entier. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il échouait ? C'était la question qui occupait son esprit.

À SUIVRE --

**Bon je crois que j'ai battu mon record, c'est le plus gros chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis le début. Mes mains en souffre. Pour en revenir au chapitre, désolé d'avoir pris si long, mais l'école prend tout mon temps et maintenant je travail le Week-End donc, je ne suis pas là très souvent. **

**Alors Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Plate ? Ennuyant ? Triste ? Trop sentimental ? Que voudriez-vous qu'il aille dans le prochain chapitre ? Faites-moi part de vos appréciations et vos critiques par reviews...J'attends ceux-ci avec impatience.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, hé bien j'ignore quand il sera publié...il faut d'abord que je commence par l'écrire. C'est pourquoi j'attends vos reviews...Maudite grande bouche...Okay bon je me tais maintenant...**

**Bye Bye ! REVIEW S.V.P !!**


	7. L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse

**L'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, Harry était toujours aussi déprimé. Il sentait que la guerre allait bientôt reprendre. Les autres ignoraient des petits détails de son séjour chez les Malefoy. Drago se sentait lui aussi de plus en plus déprimé. Voir son petit ami ainsi le rendait affreusement malheureux. Le blond ignorait quoi faire pour lui rendre son beau sourire d'autrefois. Le matin suivant, le Serpentard ayant ras-le-bol des sautes d'humeur du Brun et de sa déprime lui proposa, non l'obligea à l'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-bas ? Demanda Harry.

- Des courses, j'ai envie de nouveaux vêtements et je veux te changer les idées.

- Je te connais trop bien Drago, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que le magasinage qui t'intéressait.

Drago fit un sourire charmeur et timide à Harry. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher à son petit ami. Le Blond approcha du Brun et l'enlaça de ses bras.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher à toi.

- Exactement mon cœur.

Le Gryffondor arracha un baiser tendre à son amoureux. Mais le Blond mit rapidement fin au baiser.

- Alors , on y va ?

- D'accord.

Harry mit un veston et descendit les escaliers suivit de Drago. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la cuisine pour saluer tout le monde, mais au grand regret des deux amoureux, les Membres de L'Ordre du Phénix le retinrent.

- Ou vas-tu ainsi Harry ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Dray.

- Il en est hors de question. Tu t'es fait attaquer une fois, je regrette, mais pas deux. Continua Hermione toujours aussi inquiète.

- Mione, je suis avec Drago.

- Rien n'empêche que tu te fasses à nouveau attaquer. Lucius n'est pas seul, il a tous les mangemorts avec lui. Il te tuera.

- Je ne veux pas rester encore une journée de plus enfermé dans ce Manoir. J'en ai le cœur qui me lève. Il est lugubre et sans vie. Sans parler du portrait de Mme Black qui hurle sans arrêt. Je vais y mettre le feu.

- Des Membres de l'Ordre t'accompagneront.

- Non, il en est pas question.

- Si, c'est notre devoir de te protéger.

- Je suis capable de vivre seul. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

- Oui et même a ça, on doit te protéger. Donc c'est soit des nounous ou sinon je vous enferme dans la chambre là-haut.

Harry se retourna vers Drago. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Il voulait surtout avoir l'avis du Blond. Drago acquiesça d'un coup de tête, disant que cela ne l'importait point.

- D'accord. Soupira Harry triste de ne pas pouvoir passer son après-midi seul avec celui qu'il aimait.

- Parfait ce sera donc Kingsley et Diggle qui t'accompagneront.

- Ah, Non....Ça par exemple, non. Ils sont trop.....comment dire......pas assez discret. Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit Hermione et Ron qui viennent avec nous.

- Mais Harry, ils ne sont pas très expérimenté pour ça.

- Pardon ? S'indigna Hermione.

- Désolé Granger, mais Ron et toi n'avez jamais combattu.......commença Molly.

- Je vous arête Madame Weasley. Je peux très bien faire ce boulot. J'ai combattu Voldemort maintes fois avec Harry, on a même cherché les Horcruxes au péril de notre vie. Tout ça pour lui. Pensez-vous franchement que je peux faire ce travail ? L'interrogea la jeune fille, sur un air de défi.

- Non.....non...non.....Je crois que vous en êtes capable. D'accord. C'est vous qui accompagnerai Harry.

L'Ex-Gryffondor se retourna et fit un clin d'œil au Brun. Il lui rendit fièrement, la remerciant de son aide. Elle lui rendit à son tour son sourire sur un air complice.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Deux heures plus tard, tous étaient prêt à partir. Les deux amants étaient contents d'enfin passé une journée à l'extérieur de ses murs du Manoir Black. Ils saluèrent les derniers membres de l'ordre avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la maison.

- Comment y va-t-on ? Demanda Ron.

- Par Transplanage.

- Non, mais vous êtes cinglés ?

- Non pas du tout pourquoi ? Demanda Drago.

- On peut se faire repérer.

- Soit sans crainte. Avale ça, ça t'empêchera de te faire remarquer. Malgré, la personne que tu es. Se moqua Drago en lui tendant une espèce de cachet rougeâtre qui n'avait pas l'air net. Ron avala le cachet suivit de Hermione et finalement des deux amants.

Le blond fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller et tous hochèrent la tête. Ils se prirent par la main avant de transplaner dans un '' POP '' sonore. Ils atterrirent devant la Banque de Gringotts. Une foule de sorcier commençait déjà leur achat pour la rentrée des classes qui auraient lieu la semaine suivante. Poudlard s'était fait rénover et maintenant sa nouvelle directrice, Minerva Mc Gonogall avait fait en sorte que les maisons soient éliminés et transformés en une école mixte sans répartition.

Ils regardèrent quelques temps les alentours. La voie semblait libre, ils avancèrent donc vers la grande banque.

- Que voulez-vous faire en premier ? Demanda Ron.

- J'ai besoin d'argent. Dit Harry.

- Ainsi que moi. Ajouta Drago.

- D'accord direction Gringotts.

- Hey, le nigaud. Pas besoin de faire le guide. Je sais c'est ou Weaslaid.

Le rouquin envoya un regard noir vers le Blond, mais les autres éclatèrent de rires. Harry fixa Drago, celui-ci lui envoya un sourire. Ce que le Brun pouvait l'aimer son petit ami. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il y avait quelques années, ils s'entretuaient, provoquant des guerres incroyablement violentes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avancèrent en direction de la Banque. Ils rentrèrent dans la grande Salle menant droit au chef de Banque. Le gobelin se pencha au-dessus de Harry.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous aurions besoin d'aller dans nos comptes ! Dit Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, auriez-vous votre clé ?

- Oui, ainsi que celle de Drago.

Le gobelin resta figé. Voyant les deux prunelles grises qui le regardaient. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les Malefoy.

- Oui, tout....tout....de suite Monsieur .

Il fit signe à un Gobelin, celui-ci approcha vers le Chef. Il se plia devant les camarades et s,éloigna vers le portail des coffres. Le Blond resta stupéfait.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Pourquoi s'incline-t-il devant moi ?

- Je l'ignore. Dit Harry.

- Réfléchissez ! Voldemort a assouvit leur peuple et qui était le bras droit de Voldy ?

- Lucius ! Répondit Drago, baissant la tête au sol.

- Eh oui.

- C'est donc mon père, qui les a ''dominé''

- Je suis désolé Drago.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, je m'en sortirai, une fois mon père vaincu.

Drago semblait déterminé. Déterminé à tuer son père. Il voulait faire payer son père pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry et à lui. Le faire payer pour être aussi méchant et maltraité sa mère. Et finalement pour l'empêcher de le faire retomber dans une seconde guerre. Ils suivirent le petit être qui avançait lentement vers le moyen de transport. Il embarquèrent dans le mini-char et le Gobelin le fit démarrer. Ils avancèrent dans le plus grand des silences. Ils arrivèrent finalement vers le coffre de Harry. Le petit être sortit du char, suivit du Blond et du Brun. Le gobelin prit la clé et l'enfonça dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur un gros tas de pièce d'or. Drago en resta stupéfait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Harry.

- Comment, depuis quand es-tu si riche ?

- Mes parents, m'ont, comment dire.....tout laissé.

- Eh bien, j'ignore comment tu as fais pour porter ces horribles vêtements à Poudlard et dire que tu avais une fortune en poche.

- Parfois, il faut s'y faire.

- J'en vois pas la raison.

- Je t'expliquerai peut-être une autre fois.

Il ouvrit la bourse que lui avait donné Hagrid deux ans plus tôt et y fourra une grosse somme. La journée risquait d'être longue. Surtout avec Drago. Il ressortit et rembarqua dans le char. Il se dirigèrent ensuite dans une étage plus basse. Le coffre était parsemé de serpents gravés dans du marbre représentant certainement l'idolâtre pour les serpents des Malefoy.

- Eh oui, mon père a tendance à exagérer.

- Exagérer tu dis ? C'est très exagérer ! Répliqua Ron.

- Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas connu à tout le monde.

Ron en resta terriblement froissé. Il n'aimait pas Drago, mais qu'en plus Harry l'ai choisi comme petit copain, cela le rendait encore plus furieux. Drago rentra dans son coffre, mais ne bougea pas. La bouche était grande ouverte.

- Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? S'inquiéta Harry.

Il ne répondit pas. Harry s'avança et vu ce qui terrifiait Drago. L'argent avait disparu, mais sa mère y était et elle était morte, étendue sur le sol, sans vie. Le blond courut aussitôt vers elle. La prit dans ses bras. Il la brassait, mais en vain. Il pleura énormément. Il était encore plus en colère contre son père. Harry vint aussitôt à côté de son amant et l'enlaça. Ils pleurèrent ensemble. Ils se relevèrent. Drago était en colère. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant.

- Il va payé !

Il se dirigèrent vers le chariot. Ils remontèrent jusqu'en haut. Ils sortirent de Gringotts. Le Chemin de Traverse paraissait plus calme qu'à l'habitude. Harry fixa le Blond. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Ron et Hermione devinrent nerveux. Quelque chose les observait. Puis un rire cristallin brisa la glace. Ils se retournèrent, Lucius Malefoy et ses chiens de gardes étaient là.

- Alors Drago, tu pensais me tromper ? Eh bien, c'est raté fiston.

- Va te faire voir. Comment as-tu pu la tuer ? C'est ta femme !

- Tu veux dire une traîtresse, oui. Elle était complice de votre évasion et en plus, elle complotait contre moi.

- Je vais te faire payer ton crime.

- Drago, Drago, Drago. Tu n'apprendra donc jamais. Tu dois respecter ton maître.

- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de vous, Malefoy ? Dit Harry ironiquement.

- Ah petit Potter, je t'avais presque oublié. Alors tu ne t'ennuies pas trop de nos journées dans les cachots ? J'avoue que ton petit cul me manque franchement.

Les mangemorts se mirent à rire, tandis que Harry blêmit étrangement.

- Et le plus drôle, Petit Potty, c'est que aujourd'hui tu y retourneras.

- Il en ai pas question. Hurla Ron, même s'il ignorait tout de ce quoi Lucius parlait.

- Weasley, j'avoue que je suis triste de ne plus voir la tête à claque de ton vieux au Ministère. Dommage qu'il est perdu son emploi. Rigola-t-il.

- Il est surement mieux là ou il est, plutôt qu'avec un sale blanc bec dans votre genre. L'insulta Hermione.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens.....Miss Granger. Toujours le trio infernal plus mon p'tit Drago. Alors, vous allez faire quoi ? Nous flanquer une peur bleue.

- Non, vous tuez ! Hurla de rage, le survivant.

- Vous pouvez toujours courir. Vous êtes trop faible pour me vaincre.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir....Malefoy. Dit Harry avec une rage infernal.

Harry sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Lucius.

- Stupéfix. !

Le Senior l'évita.

- Potter, tu ne me tueras pas avec de simples Stupéfix. Endoloris !

Harry se tassa. Le sortilège lui frôla le visage.

- Incendio. Cria Hermione sur l'un des mangemorts.

Celui-ci prit en feu. C'était Yaxley qui souffrait criant à l'aide. Les sortilèges volaient partout, sortant des moindre petits coins du Chemin de Traverse. Harry et Drago étaient séparés. Hermione et Ron étaient dos à dos espérant pouvoir se débarrasser des mangemorts le plus vite possible.

- Alors Potter, que j'ai hâte de revoir ton visage de Balafré se tortiller se douleur lorsque je recommencerai.

Harry blêmit.

- Je crois même que je vais faire profiter de ce moment à tous les mangemorts. Un après l'autre non ? Ils pourraient tous en profiter. Qu'es-ce que tu en dis ? Ce serait une merveilleuse idée.

Harry resta immobile, n'ayant plus la force de lever sa main vers Lucius qui le regardait avec sarcasme. En ce moment, il se sentait faible. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ou que Faire ?....Malefoy Senior utilisa ce moment de déconcentration.

- Endoloris. !

Il reçut le sortilège de plein fouet. Il se tortilla de douleur. Auparavant, il contrôlait facilement ce sort, mais depuis qu'il s'était fait violé, il n'avait plus d'estime de lui-même. Il se sentait sale, faible et sans vie. Comme si le viol, lui avait enlevé tous goûts de vivre. Drago était la dernière chose qui restait important à ses yeux. Certes Hermione et Ron aussi, mais d'une autre façon.

- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir la mort comme tu as tué Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. ?

- MAL ! Hurla Harry.

- Eh bien. J'adore moi te voir souffrir.

Tous les autres cessèrent de combattre. Drago vit les yeux de Harry qui sortaient de leurs orbites. Il souffrait affreusement. Le Blond désarma son père.

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Lucius s'envola quelques pieds plus loin.

- C'est à ton tour maintenant. Endoloris !.

Drago faisait souffrir son père. Il avait tué sa mère, violé son petit-ami, vouait encore un culte à Voldemort et désirait reconquérir le monde. Ce qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de souffrir ? HEIN ! Tu vois ce que mère à enduré avec toi, sale pervers !.....je te hais.....Comment ai-je pu avoir un père aussi stupide, sans cœur et imbécile à ce point. Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le choix.......Avad.....

- Non Drago.....Ne fait pas ça.....

- Mais Harry, il t'a violé, il a tué ma mère....et pleins d'autres innocents. !

- Je sais bien, mais Le Ministère de la Magie lui donneront le baiser du Détraqueur. Tu ne dois pas le tuer. Tu ne peux pas. Tu le regretteras amèrement crois-moi.

- Mais mon amour,....

- Alors toujours entrain de frencher ce balafré Drago, je croyais que tu avais compris qu'il n'est qu'un simple esclave, juste bon à baiser. Il est étroit.....

- TA GUEULE ......Ferme-la....

- Drago.....Tutuutuututut....surveilles ton langage. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ta mère et moi t'avons élevés.

- Arrêtes ! Je t'ai dis de la fermer. !

- Tu sais ta mère t'aimais beaucoup. Moi, je ne désirais que te faire Mangemort pour servir notre maître. Tu sais il était ....

- LA FERME ! Cria Drago avant d'asséner un coup de poing furieusement dans le visage de son géniteur.

Les mangemorts disparurent d'un coup sec, ne désirant pas recevoir le même traitement de faveur que Lucius Malefoy. Le Senior était étendu sur le sol inconscient du au coup de Drago. Le Blond accourut aux côtés de son amant.

- Harry, ça va ?

- Pas vraiment !

- Viens.......Nous rentrons,

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et pria Hermione et Ron de bien vouloir les suivre. Ils acceptèrent d'un coup de tête et transplanèrent.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ils arrivèrent au QG. Mrs Weasley les vit qui courraient à travers la maison. Elle les rejoignit rapidement. Elle fixa les quatre amis.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- On a été attaqué par Lucius Malefoy et ses mangemorts. Expliqua Hermione.

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, le voyant sur le bord de l'évanouissement dans ;es bras de Drago.

- Il a été fortement touché. On doit le coucher. Dit Drago.

- Amenez-le là-haut. On en parlera là-haut.

Drago acquiesça d'un coup de tête et monta les marches. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre des deux amants. Le Blond l'étendit sur un lit. Il lui enleva ses vêtements, il ne lui restait que ses pantalons. Il était torse nu. Le Blond bavait un peu à cette vue si alléchante, mais ne voyait pas ce genre de sentiment dans cette situation.

- Mrs Weasley....Vous devez envoyer des Élites sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mon père y est, inconscient. Il faut le capturer.

- D'accord ! Dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce. Laissant les quatre amis seuls dans la chambre.

- Drago......je,.,...nous avons quelque chose à te demander. Commença Hermione....

- Oui quoi ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec Ron qui était derrière elle.


	8. Toute la vérité qui éclate au grand jour

**Toute la vérité qui éclate au grand jour**

Harry était toujours inconscient couché sur le lit de Drago et lui. Le blond veillait à son chevet en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Cela faisait près de deux jour que son ancienne Némésis était sans connaissance. Mrs Weasley et le reste l'Ordre du Phénix, paraissaient inquiets. Tous se regardaient avec l'air morose et personne ne se parlaient. L'absence de vit de l'Ex-Gryffondor, apeurait tout le monde et en particulier Drago. Quand allait-il se réveiller ? Puis la troisième journée vint et puis la quatrième sans une parcelle étincelle de vie de la part de Harry. Un matin, Ron en pouvait plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait chez son meilleur ami ? Qu'est-ce que Drago leur cachait ? Il fallait qu'il sache toute la vérité. Il le devait, peut-être ainsi pourrait-il y trouver un remède pour le sauver. Le Roux monta les escaliers le séparant de la Chambre des Amants. Il cogna délicatement dans la porte. Une simple affirmation de Drago lui donna la permission d'entrer dans la pièce rectangulaire. Il poussa la porte de bois. Le pauvre Survivant était toujours couché sur le lit. Des draps soyeux vert émeraude l'enveloppaient. Il s'avança vers le pauvre Serpentard. Celui-ci tenait fermement la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Ses yeux rougis par la peur et le chagrin de le perdre.

Ron tapota amicalement le dos de Drago. Que faire pour lui remonter le moral ? Il prit un tabouret, non loin de là et vint se positionner à côté du Blond. Il toussota étrangement. C'est ainsi que Drago su qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

- Qui a-t-il Weasley ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Harry ?

- Je l'ignore , poil de carotte, sinon il serait déjà réveillé. Crois-moi!

- Non, je parle de ce qu'il lui ai arrivé, de ce que ton père lui a dit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne puis t'en parler. Seulement l'accord de Harry, m'autorisera à tout vous révéler.

- Peut-être, mais sans doute que cela pourrait nous aider à le sauver.

- Non, je vous jure que vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Le problème est trop personnel et intime afin que vous puissiez l'aider.

- Mais quand ce réveillera-t-il ? Cela fait plus de quatre jours qu'il est comme ça!

- D'après moi, il se réveillera quand il sera prêt.

- Prêt à quoi?

- À assumer le passé et accepter l'avenir.

- Si je saurais au moins de quoi tu parles.

- J'ai tellement envie de vous le dire. Vous ne savez pas à quel point, mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Harry. Si je vous le dis et il m'annonce qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce que vous le sachiez, il me fusillera et j'ai peur qui me rejette. Il est toute ma vie maintenant.

- Je vois bien Malefoy, mais cela pourrait le sauver.

- Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices, Weasley.

- Justement, parfois il faut se sacrifier pour aider autrui.

- Je ne peux te le dire!

- Alors à qui donc ?

- Pas juste à toi.

- Alors tu vas nous le dire?

- Convie toute la famille à la cuisine, je dois leur dire.

Il se retourna vers Harry. Il soupira. Puis il revint vers le Roux.

- Je t'en prie, n'insiste pas trop. Attends plus tard.

- Quel heure ?

- Hein?

- À quel heure, veux-tu qu'il soit là ?

- À 19h00. Je vous l'annoncerais.

- D'accord.

Ron s'en alla vers la porte et puis se retourna en direction du pauvre Blond.

- Il se réveillera Drago, tu verras.

- Je sais bien.

- Donne-lui le temps d'assimiler tout ça, bien que j'ignore quoi.

- Merci Weasley.

- De rien la fouine.

Sur ce le roux quitta la pièce. Il referma la porte dans un doux ''Clac'' qui ne fit même pas sursauter le pauvre Drago qui pleurait d'amour et d'inquiétude pour son amant qui était toujours couché sur le lit inerte. Il essuya ses larmes et fixa celui qu'il désirait tant.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je dois leur dire. C'est la seule façon qu'il accepte de te laisser tranquille et peut-être, cela t'aidera-t-il à accepter l'avenir qui se présente à toi. Quand cette Seconde Guerre Magique sera terminée, je te promet un chez nous ou tu pourras vivre sans crainte. Mais pour l'instant reviens-moi. Je t'en prie.

Pleura la pauvre Blond qui se haïssait de trahir celui qu'il aimait, mais il croyait faire cela pour son bien. Puis un gémissement sortit Drago de ses songes. Il leva la tête. Harry, son Harry ouvrait finalement les yeux après quatre jours d'absences. Il ignorait comment réagir. Il pleura, mais cette fois, il pleura de joie. Content de le voir enfin réveiller et de retour parmi les vivants.

- Non, Drago, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire!

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- De leur annoncer.

- Mais tu te disais incapable.

- Je le sais bien, mais maintenant, il est temps pour moi d'assimiler le passée et d'accepter mon avenir. Celle que j'aurai avec toi après la guerre.

- Tu as tout entendu ?.

- Presque tout, mais je voyais enfin ce que je désirais. Plutôt j'entendais. Ron et toi, vous vous êtes parlés sans vous insulter. J'en étais fier Drago.

- J'ai, finalement, moi aussi compris ce que je devais faire et accepter maintenant.

- On est prêt alors.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- À se tournée vers l'avenir et oublier le passée.

- Bien sûr mon cœur.

Sur ce, Drago embrassa tendrement Harry. Celui-ci répondit au baiser avec passion et tendresse. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait ressentit ce besoin d'amour et d'affection envers un être cher. Et cet être cher était heureusement, le Survivant, celui qu'il aimait. Il était maintenant réveillé. Tout deux étaient prêt à affronter ce qui se présentait aujourd'hui devant eux.

- Quel heure est-il Dray ?

- 18h00, Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je me disais que j'avais besoin de chaleur et de réconfort humain !

- Ah, mais certainement, mon chéri.

La voix suave et sensuel de Drago ne fit qu'intensifier le désir du brun. Celui-ci embrassa langoureusement son petit ami, ayant une envie de lui. De sentir sa chaleur contre la sienne et ressentir un plaisir que nul autre pourrait jamais ressentir. L'ex-Serpentard passa ses mains dans le cou de Harry, caressant sa chevelure noir de jais. Cette chevelure qui restât toujours indomptable. Le blond embrassa celui-ci papillonnant les baiser l'un après l'autre, partout autour de son cou. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Le regard Émeraude alla se planter dans l'air glacial de Drago qui semblait fondre de plus en plus. Les mains de Drago allèrent se balader le long de son dos descendant ces hanches. Les flattant avec délicatesse et affection profonde. Puis elles tombèrent sur les fesses de Harry, les empoignant amoureusement. Les mains de Harry étaient contrairement à celles de Drago, dans le cou du Blond. Les frissons au contact de sa peau le laissait bouche-bée.

Puis, se baladant toujours plus, les doigts fins du Blond se glissèrent en avant et détachant délicatement le pantalon jeans de Harry. Le Brun ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment de bonheur. Lucius Malefoy apparut dans un scénario des plus apeurant. L'Homme blond, se tenait devant lui. Un sourire blanc se reflétait dans sa bouche. Les yeux bleu pâle de ce tueur de sang-froid le détaillaient et le fixaient intensément, le regard remplit de frustration, de vengeance et de désir de faire souffrir le seul qui lui avait tous enlevés. Le pauvre Harry souffrait le martyre à la vue de ce spectacle si mainte fois vécu dans les cachots de Malefoy Senior. N peur effroyable emplit le corps du Brun, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Soudainement, un pincement au cœur, vint à lui. Il stoppa tous baisers et recula sèchement de son amant. Le Blond resta perplexe. L'arrêt soudaine de désir de la part de Harry, l'intriguait. L'apeurait même. Drago devint nerveux.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour ?

- Je l'ai revu une seconde fois.

- Je suis, je.....suis désolé !

Harry se rapprocha de Drago.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Ma présence intensifie les souvenirs que tu as de mon père.

- Que veux-tu dire Drago?.....Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

- Mon essence vital. Bien que tu vives dans le monde Sorcier depuis bientôt près de 10 ans, tu n'y connais pas encore toute les sources et secrets de ce monde si magique. L'essence vital et l'aura de chaque personne intensifient chaque désirs, passions, et l'amour entre deux personnes. Si les auras ne correspondent pas, la haine s'installera, mais si elles sont compatible, un amour profonde ainsi que des échanges d'ondes vitales se feront. Donc, tu es entrain d'hériter de mes souvenirs, de mes connaissances et de mes ondes vitales. Ce qui fait que tu te rapproches de mon père.

- Cela veut donc dire que jamais toi et moi pourront se rapprocher plus près que de simples tendres baisers.

- Oui, et non.

- Comment oui et non, tu n'es pas très clair.

- Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler et à contrôler tes peurs. Va falloir que t'acceptes le passée et assumes le futur. Il va falloir que tu laisses le souvenir de mon géniteur et de ce qui s'est passé au Manoir partir. Ainsi, nous pourrons vivre librement et plus près chaque jour.

Harry laissa échapper ses larmes. Le désir d'avoir Drago près de lui. Sa chaleur mélangée à la sienne était intense, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait trop de misère à accepter le passé comme disait Drago. Il avait garder son innocence pour celui qui ferait chavirer son cœur un jour. Mais cette crapule lui avait enlever tout ça. Il lui avait retirer à jamais ce moment de bonheur qu'il aurait pu vivre avec le seul détenant de son cœur, Drago Malefoy. Le Blond toussota et soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai passé par ou tu es. J'ai dû faire d'énormes sacrifices pour passer à travers tous ça. J'ai dû jouer la comédie. Faire croire à mon père que je voulais être un Mangemorts à été très difficile pour moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire rien de tout cela. Mais je croyais jamais ne pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Lorsque mon père m'a appris ta capture. Je me suis promis de changer. De devenir celui que j'aurais dû être et aider le monde Sorcier à se débarrasser de la vermine qui est les Mangemorts. Ils ne sont que traîtrise et ils vont à l'encontre de toutes valeurs du Monde que nous formons aujourd'hui. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je m'en veux, car c'est à cause de moi que tu as vécu dans ce cachot pendant près d'une semaine. C'est à cause de moi, que tu as tous ses blessures qui pour toi, enlaidissent ton corps. Finalement, c'est à cause de moi, qu'il t'a fait l'impardonnable. Je désire revenir en arrière. Je ne veux qu'effacer ce moment qui t'empêches d'avancer en avant et qui nuit à ta vie.

- Non ! Je refuses que tu prennes tous les blâmes. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit. J'ai accepté ce baiser dans la Salle de Bain. Je dois vivre avec ce qui m'arrive. Comme j'ai vécu avec la mort de ma mère, de mon père, de Cédric , de Dumbledore ainsi que avec celle de tous ceux qui ont combattus avec moi et qui ont perdus la vie lors du combat final qui a eu lieu à Poudlard. Ces moments ce sont passés, il y a maintenant 4 ans. J'ai réussi à accepter ce passé là. Mais il m'a fallu du temps Dray. Il faut seulement me laisser le temps d'accepter ces nouveaux et malheureux moments de ma pénible existence. Je suis né avec le malheur et je dois vivre avec.

Le blond enlaça Harry. Leurs larmes perlèrent leurs joues réchauffés par la tristesse de ce moment si malheureux de leur vie. Drago leva la tête, fixant ardemment les yeux de Jade de Harry, si perdus, si profondément éteins. Il désirait rallumer la flamme qu'avait autrefois, le Survivant. Il voulait que son amant puisse revivre les mêmes genres de moments heureux qu'il avait vécus en compagnie de Hermione et de Ron. Le Trio Infernal de Gryffondor. La gang de Harry, avec Seamus, Dean, Ginny, les Jumeaux Weasley, Neville.....et tous les autres qui avaient eu la chance de connaître ce mystérieux personnage. Celui-ci avait remplit la vie de beaucoup de gens, d'espoir. L'espoir d'avoir un jour un monde différent de l'esclavage et du mal qui y régnait. De la peur qui attisait tous les gens. Le Blond resta les mains dans celles de Harry. Puis celui-ci, brisa le froid ardent qui s'installait.

- Drago, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller révéler à l'Ordre du Phénix et à tous ceux qui y seront, la vérité. La seule et l'unique. Je dois me libérer de cette prison de feu qui bouillonne à l'intérieur de moi. Ainsi, je serais apaisé de toute douleur. Mais pas de toutes craintes, certainement.

- Comme tu le désires, Harry.

Les deux amants se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Harry l'ouvra. Tu pouvais entendre déjà, les paroles qu'échangeaient les membres de l'ordre. Ils étaient nombreux. Tu pouvais surtout entendre la voix inquiète de Mme Weasley. Cette chère femme qui avait toujours vu Harry comme son propre fils, malgré sa solitude intérieure. Il sortirent de la chambre, refermant bien sûr la porte de leur nid d'amour. Ils descendirent les escaliers avec lenteur et inquiétude. Que seraient les réactions des membres face au problème et à la vérité qu'allait leur révéler Harry ? Plus ils descendaient les marches, plus Harry était envahit par une certaine nervosité. Leurs réactions, leurs dires, leurs gestes et leurs compassions pouvaient diverger. Il avait peur de la manière que ces amis le verraient après qu'il leur ai tout dit. Lui, il se sentait sale, ingrat et il ne méritait pas de vivre d'après lui. Mais comment Ron, Hermione, et tout le reste percevrait cette histoire? Ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier. Ils regardèrent la porte de bois brune qui reflétait un passée lointain. C'était la porte de la vérité. Ils avancèrent lentement. Puis Drago poussa la porte qui alla se frapper avec fracas contre la paroi murale de la Salle à Manger.

Tous y étaient réunit. Tous étaient assis à la table, le regard remplit de question qui les regardaient sans cesse. Harry esquisça un léger sourire de bonjour. Personne n'était au courant de son réveille soudain. Hermione, les yeux remplit de larmes, se leva et vint l'enlacer.

- Oh, Harry, tu nous as fait tellement peur !

- Ça va, maintenant, je suis là.

- Hey, vieux, on aurait cru que tu te réveillerait jamais.

- Ça ne fait que une journée, Ron.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais ça fait quatre jours que tu étais endormis.

- Quoi, tant que ça ?

- Eh Oui.

- Ça fait vachement drôle alors.

- Bonjour, tout le monde. Dit Drago.....qui n'était pas certain d'y être le bienvenu.

- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy.

- Je regrette, mais évitez de m'appeler ainsi. La douleur reliée à mon passé, ne fait qu'attiser ma tristesse. Ce nom reflète justement ce passé affreusement triste.

- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle alors ?

- Drago, sera le plus grand bien.

- Bien, répondit Alastor.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Dit Harry, nerveusement.

- Assieds-toi d'abord , Harry, ainsi tu seras plus confortable.

Il tira une chaise en face de lui et s'y assis, ainsi que Drago. Ils respirent tous un grand coup avant la révélation que ferait Harry. Puis celui-ci se sentit près à tout révéler.

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, lors de mon retour du Manoir Malefoy. Lors de mon emprisonnement, comme vous le savez, il m'a enfermé dans un cachot, pendant une semaine, mais à vrai dire, c'est que pendant cette semaine si éprouvante, il m'a non seulement torturé, il m'a .........m'a.........aussi....................euh..................................v......vi................vi-violé.

Dit finalement le pauvre Harry dans tous ses états. Il était fier de lui, apeuré, étourdis nerveux et principalement soulagé. Tous restèrent sans voix. Nul ne savait quoi dire.

- Il venait chaque jours, me refaire les mêmes gestes aussi déplaisants soit-il. Il disait que je devais souffrir, comme lui il avait souffert. Je suis réellement désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais mon cœur refusait catégoriquement que je vous révèle quoi que ce soit. Il me disait que j'étais encore trop frapper par cette réalité de ma vie. J'ai donc attendu, mais aujourd'hui, j'en avais assez de tout ça. Drago était même prêt à sacrifier notre relation pour tout vous dire. Il jugeait le moment opportun pour tout vous révéler, mais je n'étais pas d'accord, car c'était à moi, de tout vous dire.

- Harry, on.........est......comment a-t-il osé te faire ça ? Cette crapule dégoutante va payer pour son crime. Toi qui avait toujours gardé ce moment pour......

- Ron, s'il te plaît. Évites de révéler certain moment de la vie de Harry. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tout dit à Drago.

- Certes, Hermione, Dray le sait déjà. Mon innocence retirer par ce Mangemort.

- Mais ce n'est que le début. Car Lucius me l'a fait à moi aussi. Il y a laissé des séquelles que nul pourra m'enlever un jour. Je suis marqué à vie. Dit Drago, levant son chandail.

Une étrange marque cicatrisée en forme de serpent était étampée dans sa peau blanchâtre. Les contours étaient renfoncé dans la pauvre meurtri du pauvre Blondinet.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a fait ça à toi aussi Harry?

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune marque de ce genre.

- Certainement pas, Hermione. Cette marque est dédiée à ceux qui sont apprenti mangemort. Ceux à qui le destin est de servir le mal.

- Alors, tu es devenu mangemort ? Demanda Ron, sur un ton agressif.

- Non, pas tout à fait. Lorsque la bataille a pris fin, en septième année, mon père m'a attaqué. J'ai combattu mon père jusqu'à épuisement. Celui-ci m'a ensuite frappé et je me suis évanoui pendant près de trois semaines. J'étais dans le coma. À mon réveil, mon père à manipulé mes souvenirs afin que je lui obéisse. Il a pu faire de moi tout ce qu'il voulait. Il en a profité pour me violer moi aussi. Me retirant toute innocence. J'ai vécu en esclave pendant les quatre années suivantes. Lorsque mon géniteur à kidnappé Harry et qu'il l'a ramené à la maison, la vu de Harry, m'a rappelé tous mes souvenirs, tous ce que j'étais réellement. J'ai donc rallié ma cause à celle à sa libération, afin que justice et vengeance soit faite. J'ignorais seulement le détail de ce qui se passerait au Manoir.

- Donc, c'est ta faute, si Harry a été violé.

- Non, Ron ! Ce n'est pas sa n'avait rien prémédité de tout ça. Lucius, lui si. Il m'en voulait de lui avoir volé Voldemort, d'avoir volé le cœur de Drago et son héritier. Maintenant, il ne vit que pour me tuer.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- La guerre n'est pas fini encore, nous devrons affronter une autre menace pour le monde sorcier. Les mangemorts, n'ont pas arrêtés de progresser. Tout ceux qui pourront se rallier à Lucius le feront et ceux qui refuseront, mourront. Dit Harry.

- Pourrons-nous vivre en paix un jour ? Demanda Mme Weasley qui pleurait.

- Eh, bien, peut-être un jour. Nous l'ignorons. Nous vivons dans un monde ou toutes histoires changent chaque jour devenant parfois plus pacifiques et d'autres plus obscurs. Seul le futur en décidera. Mais nous pouvons faire en sortes que rien de tout ça arrive.

- Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu nous dis pas tout ? Le questionna Hermione.

- Certes tu as raison. Lucius a en sa possession une pierre. La pierre de délivrance ou de mort. Une pierre qui a le pouvoir de retirer tous pouvoirs à un sorcier. Pour certain c'est le merci de dieu, mais pour d'autres c'est un suicide. Malefoy la recherchait pour me tuer. Me retirer tous pouvoirs et pouvoir me soustraire. Il est très futé. C'est pourquoi, il essaye de me capturer. Mais il pensait que la première fois, il aurait le temps de me faire joujou avant de me tuer.

- Alors, il te tuera quand il t'aura.

- Oui....

- Il faut l'en empêcher.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent se dirigeant dans de différentes directions afin d'avertir les membres manquants et d'organiser un plan d'attaque. Mme Weasley pria Harry, Drago, Hermione, Ron et Ginny de remonter en haut. Ils se devaient de se préparer à une guerre certaine. Certainement, leur vie était bousculé d'obstacles. Mais à chaque fois, ils s'en sortaient vivants, mais cette fois, Harry avait l'impression qu'il devrait faire des sacrifice afin d'aider à sauvegarder le monde Magique, mais lesquels ? Il était très inquiet. Chaque jour, le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus annonçant la venue du jour J. Il espérait tant que ce jour ne vienne jamais. Il était enfin heureux avec Drago et ses amis, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux à jamais ?

Ils montèrent les escaliers. Rendu en haut, ils se réunirent tous dans la chambre du couple.

- Harry, tu verras, on surmontera cela ensemble. Nous nous battrons pour toi !

Sur ce, ils se rassemblèrent en petit groupe se faisant un câlin de groupe. Drago était maintenant un membre complet de leur grande famille. Il en était heureux. Pour une fois, depuis des lustres, il se sentait aimé et apprécié par d'autres que sa mère. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de Harry. Celui-ci lui fit face. Le Blond l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard dégoûté de Hermione.

- Tu es jaloux, Ron ?

- Non, Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois comment tu les regardes, avec envie !

- Pas du tout !

Hermione, se retourna vers le Roux. Elle lui tira le bras et l'embrassa elle aussi avec fougue. Les joues du Roux devinrent rouges tomates de gênes. Ginny les regardait elle même avec envie. Le sien n'était pas là pour pouvoir l'aimer. Elle sourit tout de même. Tous se décollèrent et se regardèrent dans un regard remplit de compassion et de soutien. La guerre ne faisait que commencer.


	9. Des retrouvailles des plus déplaisantes

**Des retrouvailles des plus déplaisantes**

Après de durs évènements, Harry avait décidé qu'il en avait marre. Marre de souffrir, marre de rester dans son coin et de pleurer, marre de revoir constamment la souffrance qu'il avait vécut dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Le Brun était couché dans son lit fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Il se demandait comment il ferait pour se débarrasser du géniteur de son amant sans se faire toucher par la Pierre de Délivrance, ou plutôt la Pierre de la Mort à son goût. Il n'aurait plus ses pouvoirs magiques et là Lucius pourrait en profiter pour le tuer ou pour le soumettre à lui. Il ne pourrait plus se servir de sa baguette. Plus de baguette, comment ferait-il ? La magie avait été une grande révélation à ses yeux. Il vivait enfin parmi les siens. À la suite de la mort de Voldemort, il se croyait enfin libre de ses mouvements et de vivre sa propre vie sans encore à avoir à confronter quoique ce soit, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, malheureusement pour lui. Drago dormait profondément, la tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud qui sortait de sa bouche contre sa peau dénudé de tout chandail. Ses cheveux d'ors étaient en bataille, contrairement à d'habitude, il était toujours beau chic, beau genre. Cela lui faisait drôle de voir son cœur ainsi, mais en même temps, ça ne lui rappelait pas les moments douloureux et malheureux qu'ils avaient vécu à Poudlard.

Il fixa toujours le plafond, les yeux perdus dans le néant, puis il tourna la tête vers le fameux cadran Vif d'Or que lui avait offert Ron pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Celui-ci annonçait qu'il était 10h00 du matin. Il soupira, puis respira avant de soupirer à nouveau. Le temps passait si vite. Bientôt, il devrait à nouveau combattre un oppresseur afin d'éviter au monde des Sorciers de subir de nouvelles représailles d'un assaillant comme Lucius ou même Voldemort. Il bougea afin de sortir de l'étreinte de Drago, mais en gigotant, il le réveilla. Le Blond papillonna des yeux avant de lever la tête en direction de Harry. Il plongea ses prunelles bleue-grise dans celle Émeraude de son amour. Malefoy ne put qu'étirer un large sourire sur son visage, puis s'étira comme un chat qui venait de se réveiller. Harry plongea sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Drago.

- Alors, mon amour, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demanda le Brun.

- Très bien, mais toi, tu m'as l'air préoccupé.

- Je le suis, certes. Cette seconde guerre m'apeure. Je ne me souviens pas de la peur qui m'envahissait lors de mon précédent combat avec Voldemort, mais la bataille qui règne entre Lucius et moi m'effraye énormément. Cette fois, ce n'est pas qu'un simple sorcier que je dois combattre, c'est ton propre père. J'ai bien peur d'être obligé de l'éliminer.

- Oui, mais c'est pour le bien de l'humanité, autant celle sorcière que moldus.

- Je sais très bien, mais c'est quand même ton père.

- Ouais, celui qui m'a torturé, violé, puis manipulé. Il ne veut que le pouvoir. Il ne peut l'avoir qu'en aillant la seule source de pouvoir puissante en ce monde. Toi. C'est la seule chose que je ne veux pas qu'il ait. Tu es trop précieux pour être gaspiller ainsi.

- Merci Drago, tu m'es d'un grand réconfort. Mais je ne suis pas un gâteau. Je suis juste une proie de ce terrible monde sorcier. Que veux-tu, le monde m'a réservé une autre destinée que la paix. En y repensant, j'aurais parfois jamais voulu connaître ce monde, mais en même temps, je n'aurais pas connu Ron, Hermione et tous les autres. Je ne t'aurais pas eu toi.

Un sourire s'afficha dans le visage angélique de Drago. Puis celui-ci leva la tête et posa ses lèvres douces sur celles de Harry. Le baiser s'intensifia, à un tel point qu'autour d'eux, un aura multicolore se forma. Les deux garçons ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqués. Puis Drago recula, stoppant le baiser avec son amant, qui eu droit à un grognement de frustration de la part de celui-ci. Il remarqua les couleurs qui dansaient autour de leur deux corps. Une certaine chaleur régnait dans la pièce close. C'était difficile de dire d'ou émanait cette chaleur. Puis le Blond fixa Harry dans les yeux. Les deux se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Puis le Serpentard se souvint d'avoir déjà lu quelque part, pour un cours de Divination. Pour une fois qu'il avait écouté dans son cours à Trelawney, il pouvait dire qu'est-ce que c'était.

- J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part dans un livre pour un devoir de Trelawney la signification des auras. Celui-ci par exemple, était particulier. Il racontait que les auras multicolores signifiaient l'union. L'union de deux âmes amoureuses. Les couples sorciers pouvaient ainsi posséder des pouvoirs de l'autre. Ou même intensifier les leurs. On appelait ça, ne faire plus qu'un avec sa tendre moitié ou son âme sœur. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en être un jour témoin.

- Faut dire que on ignorait aussi qu'on finirait amant toi et moi. On se détestait tellement à Poudlard. On n'osait pas se regarder sinon, on se sautait au visage.

- C'était le bon temps. Lança ironiquement Drago qui eut droit à une gifle de la part de Harry.

- Une chance que l'on peut changer.

- Ouais, mais certain change en pire. Dit-il en pensant à son père.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, Dray.

- Tu sais, c'est plutôt pour toi que je suis désolé. Il te pourchasse. Après tout ce que tu as enduré, tu ne devrais pas être obligé de revivre de si difficiles moments. Je te prie de m'excuser, pour ce qu'a fait mon père ainsi que pour celui que j'ai été autrefois. J'ignorais à quel point tu n'étais pas riche, célèbre et que tu profitais de ces moments. Mais mon père me faisait croire autre chose, jusqu'à en devenir,............sa chose. Je n'étais pas libre de mes pensées et de celui que je voulais être. La journée ou je t'ai tendu la main et que tu l'as refusé, j'ai eu une telle frustration, car je ne pouvais pas être l'ami du grand Harry Potter. Par la suite, je te voyais rire avec les autres Gryffondors. Cela ne faisait qu'amplifier la jalousie que j'avais pour toi. Puis quand la cinquième année est arrivée, j'ai tout fait pour devenir celui que je voulais être, mais mon père m'a annoncé que je serais bientôt mangemort, et là, j'ai vus ma vie s'arrêter J'étais si malheureux. Puis quand vint la guerre en septième année, je serais devenu mangemort quelques semaines avant le combat finale. Mais ce jour-là, je me suis terré à Poudlard et j'ai été voir Rogue en le suppliant de ne pas me laisser aux mains de Lucius. Il m'a caché, puis le soir de la bataille, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez de rester toujours le peureux derrière, alors je suis sorti et je me suis battu fièrement. Mais j'ai eu la malchance de me battre contre mon père. Il m'a lancé plusieurs sorts, puis lorsqu'il a été à proximité, il m'a fortement frappé et je suis tombé sur le champ. Dans les pommes. C'est par la suite que je suis devenu encore une fois son fiston chéri, c'est tes yeux qui m'ont rappelé celui que j'étais réellement.

- Wow, Drago. Je suis estomaqué de cette révélation. Comment as-tu pu vivre cette enfer ? Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me voir pour me parler avant ? Je n'attendais que ça. J'étais amoureux de toi, mais j'essayais de m'avouer le contraire. Puis ton regard, ce regard de dédain que tu me lançais m'a convaincu que je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi. Puis quand tu as disparu pendant près de deux mois en septième année, mon cœur était chaviré. Brisé de ne plus pouvoir te voir. Je n'allais même plus en cours. J'étais trop perturbé de ne pas pouvoir ta face de fouine. Je m'ennuyais de toi. Je t'aimais tellement. Puis au combat je t'ai vu te battre. J'étais tellement surpris que j'ai été frappé de plein fouet par McNair. Il s'était juré qu'il me ferait payé d'être l'Élu. Je suis resté quelques temps inconscient. Il m'a amené à Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, puis c'est là que le Siegneur des Ténèbres m'a tué, mais m'a libéré à vie.

- Comment a-t-il pu te tuer ? Puis que tu restes vivant ?

- Lorsqu'il m'a lancé ce Avada Kedavra quand j'avais un an, une part de lu-même m'a été transmise. Quand il a réessayé de se débarrasser de moi au combat final, c'est sa partie de lui-même qu'il a détruite. Ainsi j'ai pu survivre.

- C'est incroyable tout ça.

- On ne se connait pas tant que ça à vrai dire.

- Peut-être pas, mais après que tu auras tué mon père, on sera libre de mieux se connaître et vivre ensemble pour l'éternité.

- Je t'aime Dray.

- Je t'aime aussi Ry.

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent, puis se levèrent paresseusement du lit avant d'aller vers la salle de bain afin de se doucher. Le Vif d'Or annonçait maintenant 11h45. Le dîner serait bientôt servit. Drago se doucha le premier, puis ce fut le tour de Harry. Lorsqu'ils furent propres et prêts, ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans la cuisine. Tous étaient déjà attablé. Les joues deux deux amoureux se teintèrent de rose, tous les fixaient.

- Eh bien, vous êtes debout maintenant. On vous croyait mort pendant votre sommeil. Dit Ron ironiquement.

- On discutait, rien de plus.

- Mouais si vous le dîtes ! Rigola Ron.

- En tout cas, assoyez-vous car nous mangeons dans quelques minutes.

- Oui, Mrs Weasley. Répondirent en chœur les amants tout en assoyant.

- Alors Ry bien dormit ?

- Très bien, merci. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, Professeur Maugrey à quelque chose à te dire d'important.

- Ah oui ? Le questionna Harry, intrigué soudainement par cette réponse.

- Merci Weasley, très gentil pour la présentation. Répondit Alastor.

- Mais de rien monsieur. Ria-t-il..

- Qu'avez-vous à me dire Professeur. ?

- Lucius fait des ravages au Ministère de la Magie. Il rallie de plus en plus de monde avec lui. Ils sont tous contrôlés par l'Impérium. Les Mangemorts sont partout au Ministère. Même Ombrage en est devenue une.

- Ombrage ? Une mangemort ? Très difficile à croire.

- Potter, Lucius à offert à Ombrage la seule chose qu'elle désirait.

- Quoi donc ?

- Votre mort.

- Elle me déteste tant que ça ?

- C'est à cause de vous si elle a perdu son emploi de sous-secrétaire au bureau du Ministre. Elle dit que vous lui avez ruiné sa vie.

- Elle ne méritait que ça. Avoua Harry.

- C'est vrai, mais elle est très rancunière notre face de crapaud. Se moqua Ron

- Eh bien, que ferons-nous ?

- J'ai bien peur que nous devrons provoquer la guerre. Lucius convoite le poste de Ministre de la Magie depuis un certain temps, Kingsley la vue prendre possession de bien des places dans le Ministère. Il compte s'en prendre au Ministre et le soumettre à lui d'ici deux jours. Il est temps de se battre et de le vaincre pour de bon.

- Mais Harry n'est pas prêt, vous imaginez s'il se fait enlever par mon père, il n'aura plus ses pouvoirs magiques, ce serait terrible. Ce serait l'envoyer à la potence. Vous êtes complètement fou. Hurla Hermione.

- Hermy, je suis prêt.

- Mais cette crapule t'as......comment pourrais-tu le revoir et faire comme si rien était. ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais effacer ce moment de ma vie ou de mon corps, mais je ne peux pas me cacher toute ma vie, je me dois de vivre comme tout autre sorciers ou moldus en ce monde. J'ai droit à la liberté moi aussi. Je suis tanné de vivre dans la guerre et la peur. Ce temps là est révolu, il est temps de vaincre le Mal pour une fois, même si le Mal règne en nous tous, nous pouvons faire un choix. Il y aura toujours un méchant dans l'histoire, mais le prochain Élu, ne sera pas moi. J'ai fais mon chemin et ma route se terminera définitivement le soir ou Lucius rendra son dernier souffle, que je survive ou que je meurs.

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de la pauvre Hermione. Elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas perdre Harry. C'était plus qu'un simple ami. C'est son meilleur ami, son frère de vie. Elle avait toujours aimé ce garçon comme son frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle fixait Ry, les yeux vitreux, les larmes perlant sur ses joues rougit par la tristesse qui l'empoignait.

- Harry, peut importe ta décision, mon ange, je serai avec toi. Dit Drago.

- Je le sais chéri. Répondit-il en embrassant amoureusement son beau blond.

- Euh,......Ok, mais comment déclare-t-on cette supposée guerre, Mr Maugrey. ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

- Nous devons attaquer Lucius, dans un environnement publique. Comme ça, il la déclarera ouvertement, puis tous nous sortirons. Malefoy ne sort plus sans sa bande de Mangemort. Nous l'attaquerons demain, au coucher du soleil dans le parc de Poudlard.

- À Poudlard, mais vous êtes malade. C'est rempli d'enfant ! Cria Harry.

- Potter, les enfants ont été réaménagé dans une autre bâtisse à des kilomètres de Poudlard. Lucius compte demain se rendre à Poudlard et en devenir le tuteur légal. Ce sera son poste de commande.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda Drago, très intrigué.

- Nos agents sur place, nous l'affirme.

- Qui donc ?

- Les professeurs de Pourdlard, ainsi que certain agents qui sont dans Pré-au-lard. Kingsley a même dit que quand Lucius à parler à Ombrage, il a affirmé que Dolores deviendrait la Directrice de l'école et qu'il n'y aurait que des enfants de Sang-Pur. Les autres seraient tués sur le champs. Alors les enfants purs auront plus de chance que les autres.

- Alors nous devons nous préparer au combat, qui aura lieu demain. Dit Harry.

- Nous sommes prêts depuis des lustres cher Potter, mais serez-vous assez fort pour le vaincre ?

- Doutez-vous de moi, Maugrey ?

- Eh bien, avec les derniers évènements, on pourrait y croire.

- Eh bien enlevez-vous ça de dedans le crâne, car la rage qui me consume sortira demain et j'espère pour vous que vous ne serez pas ma cible.

- Désolé, Mr Potter. Je vois que votre premier combat vous a beaucoup appris.

- Plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est très rassurant. En tout cas, moi je vous laisse, je dois aller rappeler tous les sorciers qui se battront à nos côtés demain. Je vous souhaite tous une bonne journée.

Sur ce, Alastor disparu dans un ''POP'' sonore. La maison trembla légèrement, puis tous se regardèrent silencieusement.

- Tu es sûr Harry, ? Demanda Ron, en ravalant sa bave.

- Plus que sûr. J'en peux plus de vivre dans la peur et l'angoisse. Je veux vivre avec Drago, amoureux et heureux. Fondé une famille, élevez un Dragon et vivre éternellement amoureux.

- Wow, mon amour ! Un Dragon, ! Tu trouves pas que t'y vas un peu fort.! ?!

- On verra ça le moment venu, Drake. Pour l'instant, nous devons aller se préparer, nos sortilèges sont un peu rouillés, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Parles pour toi. Dit-il orgueilleusement.

Harry le fixa avec un air interrogateur.

- Ok, peut-être un peu.

- Tu commences à faire des progrès, Malefoy, côtés orgueil. Rigola Ron.

- Fais attention à toi le renard, car tu ne voudrais pas que je sois ton ennemi pour un soir demain ? Non ?.

- Eh bien, Eh bien, cela suffit. J'en ai assez entendu. Je monte, Drago tu me suis. T'en qu'à toi Ron, va te pratiquer et Hermione, aides-le. Il en a grandement besoin. Dit-il tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Parfait. !

- Alors tout le monde au travail.

Tout le monde se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans des directions différentes. Certains transplanèrent et d'autres sortirent dehors. Drago et Harry se rendirent dans la partie souterraine du Manoir des Blacks. Cette pièce avait été réaménagé en salle de Duel ou de pratique de combat. Ça ressemblait à un grand gymnase, mais les murs étaient remplit de peinture représentant la précédente guerre. D'un autre côté, une gargouille se tenait droite et fière sur son socle. Le sol était constitué de gazon intérieur afin de facilité les combats. En plus, la plupart des batailles avaient lieux à l'extérieur, donc cela était plus facile. Drago poussa Harry contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fougue et amour. Il en avait envie. Surtout qu'il avait très peur pour ce qu'il arriverait demain soir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Le Brun finit par se déprendre de l'étreinte de son amant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai peur pour toi mon amour, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera demain, je t'aimerai toujours.

- Mais si tu meurs, je n'aurai plus de raison de vivre.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dray, tout iras bien.

Harry savait bien que cela n'était pas tout à fait réel. Les mangemorts les surmenaient en nombre. Ils n'auraient aucune pitié à utiliser des sorts impardonnables. Beaucoup se ferait tuer demain. Peut-être lui ou même Drago. Puis ils commencèrent les préparations pour le combat. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre et se dévêtirent. Ils se couchèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre attendant la soirée du lendemain avec impatience. Plutôt c'était la fin de cette soirée qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucius Malefoy était assis dans le salon de séjour du Manoir Malefoy, avec quelques autres Mangemorts. Ils parlaient de ses prochaines conquêtes dans le monde magique. Il promettait or et gloire à tout ceux qui combattraient à ses côtés. Les sourires illuminaient les visages crasseux des sanglants assassins. Ils se voyaient tous couvert d'or et de femmes. Puis un cognement contre la porte de la pièce retentit.

- Veuillez entrer, s'il vous plaît!

- Mr Malefoy,...

- Qu'y a-t-il Polosse ?

- Un homme à la porte souhaite vous parler.

- Faites-le donc entrer, Polosse.

- Oui, monsieur.

Le servant revint rapidement accompagné de l'invité.

- Eh bien, eh bien si ce n'est pas Ascley, que veux-tu ? Tu me déranges en pleine réunion.

- L'Ordre du Phénix lanceront une attaque contre vous mon seigneur.

- Comment, ?? Hurla Lucius en se levant sèchement de son siège.

- Au Ministère, Kingsley est venu accompagné de deux hommes et ils sont allé voir le Ministre de la magie. Il lui ont parlé de ce que vous comptiez faire à Poudlard. Ils sont prêts à vous accueillir en vous combattant ce soir.

- Eh bien, ce Potter est plus fou que je ne le croyais. Il pense pouvoir me vaincre, eh bien j'ai une surprise pour lui. Ainsi que pour mon traître de fils. Merci Ascley de m'avoir informé, maintenant retourné au Ministère et tâchez de m'avertir en cas de d'autres nouvelles de ce genre.

- Oui, mon seigneur. Répondit-il tout en faisant la révérence. Il quitta la pièce et reparti au Ministère.

- Eh bien, les gars, on va s'amuser ce soir.

Un cri de gloire fit trembler le Manoir Malefoy.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

La journée avait passée rapidement. Trop à son goût. Harry et Drago avaient transplané devant l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'Ordre du Phénix poussa les grille de l'école et entrèrent en ce magnifique domaine. Ils entrèrent dans l'école. Minerva les attendaient à l'entrée, dans le grand Hall.

- Alors, la guerre n'est toujours pas fini ? Interrogea la vieille directrice.

- Eh bien, non, Directrice McGonogall. Répondit Drago

- Après cette soirée, cela sera-t-il la fin ?

- À chaque méchant, il y en a toujours un autre pour le remplacer.....COmme dans n'importe quel livre de conte.

- J'espère que vous avez tort, Mr Malefoy.

- Drago, juste Drago, s'il vous plaît.

- Désolé, Drago.

- Merci.

L'Ordre se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Les tables avaient été retirées. Il ne restait même pas le magnifique trône de Dumbledore. La géante chaise rouge et or à l'effigie des Gryffondors, ou s'asseyait toujours le grand Directeur Albus Dumbledore. Harry trouvait cette pièce bien vide, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Drago se disait la même chose. Ils rentrèrent tous dans la pièce et se préparèrent tous mentalement ainsi que physiquement. La peur régnait parmi les membres, mais personne n'osait le démontrer. Puis un cri de terreur les fit sursauter. Ils étaient là. Les assaillants étaient là. Harry courut vers la fenêtre et vit Lucius Malefoy contre la paroi de la vitre. Ils devaient être près d'une centaine. Le triple d'eux. Harry se retourna vers les membres.

- Ils sont là. C'est avec courage que nous les avons vaincus et c'est avec courage que nous les vaincrons une seconde fois.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit de Drago, Ron, Hermione et le reste de l'Ordre. Les baguettes devant eux. Il poussèrent les grandes portes de l'école. Les mangemorts étaient tous là.

- Eh bien, et si ce n'est pas Potty. Je t'ai manqué, avoues-le.

- Tellement. ! Répondit-il ironiquement de rage.

- Je le savais. Je vous donne deux choix. Pliez-vous à moi ou mourrez et je gagne !

- Aucun des deux ! Cria Ron.

- Alors donnez-moi le gamin et ça finit maintenant. Allez vient Potter. Dit-il en lui montrant la pierre.

- Non, plutôt mourir que retourner avec vous.

- Comme tu voudras. McNair.

Celui-ci répondit dans un coup de tête puissant et regarda Harry. Puis dans un '' Lévicorpus '' puissant, Drago fut soulevé et transporté jusqu'à McNair. Il était emprisonné dans les bras du mangemort et il se débattait.

- Potter, rends-toi, sinon, tu ne reverras plus jamais mon traître de fils.

- Non, non, ne fais pas ça Harry, je t'en prie, oublie moi. Criait-il en pleurant à chaude larme.

- Comme c'est mignon. On en pleurerait, mais j'en ai pas envie. Désolé. Alors Potter , tu te décides ? Sinon Drago meurt!

- D'accord, je viens, mais Drago reste ici.

- Non, il vient lui aussi, sinon comment tu nous obéirais ?!

- Pourquoi, Harry, ils te tueront

- Toi aussi.

Puis dans un coup de vent, c'est Harry qui fut transporté dans les airs. Rookwood lui enleva sa baguette et la rangea dans sa porte. Puis dans un crac, Lucius, Rookwood et McNair disparurent avec Drago et Harry. Tandis que les autres mangemorts étaient là pour combattre les membres de la lumière. Tous se battirent avec rage et colère.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry fut aveuglé par un coup de poing qui lui frappa en pleine bouche. Il tomba sur le sol à quatre pattes. Drago était juste à côté de lui, mais il était toujours retenu par McNair. Lucius se tenait debout devant lui.

- Je me souviens encore de quand tu es arrivé ici. Tu es toujours aussi minable. Pourquoi ne t'avoues-tu pas vaincu ? Tu es faible Potter, tu mourras ce soir, je peux te le garantir. En plus, Drago sera le premier à te voir mourir. J'ai hâte d'assister à ce spectacle. Mais tu verras tous les autres auront la chance de vous voir mourir.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Après une bataille acharnée, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre ainsi que des mangemorts étaient morts ou gravement blessé. Puis Lorsque tous furent exténué, Lucius réapparut en compagnie de Harry, Drago, Rookwood et McNair. Tous restèrent surpris et ne bougèrent plus. Les mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette sur les gentils.

- Rendez-vous ou sinon Potter et Drago mourront maintenant.

Tous lâchèrent leurs baguettes et s'agenouillèrent sans hésiter.

- Vous êtes tous si pitoyables. Vous mourrez comme des bêtes de cirque. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Alors Potter tu voir ma gentille petite pierre ici présente. Tu peux avoir peur car elle est très méchante, elle t'enlèveras la seule chose que tu aimes. Tes pouvoirs, ta magie....tout quoi ! Enfin....avant j'aimerais m'amusé, tu veux ?

Harry eut peur de ce que voulait dire s'amuser pour Lucius, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas physiquement qu'il voulait s'amuser, mais plutôt magiquement.

-Endoloris !

Harry se tortillait de douleur sur le sol boueux du Parc de Poudlard. Puis le sort s'arrêta enfin.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de souffir ? Rookwood, retient le. Pendant que je m'amuse avec mon fils..

Drago fut obligé de s'agenouiller devant son géniteur.

- Alors, Drago, tu m'as trahis. Tu m'as trahi, moi le seul homme qui t'ai élevé. Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas un homme, vous êtes qu'un crapaud visqueux et sans cœur.

- J'en ai assez de tes sottises Drago. ENDOLORIS !

Ce fut le tour de Drago à se tortiller de douleur et de souffrance sur le sol. Il pleurait. Ses yeux ruisselaient de larme de souffrance, de peur et d'amour pour Harry.

- C'est assez. Il est temps au grand moment.

Drago fut rattrapé par McNair et Lucius se retourna contre Harry et tendit la pierre devant lui.

- Pierre de Délivrance, j'appelle ton pouvoir pour enlever la magie à ce gamin qui ne mérite pas ses pouvoirs. Il les chérit en tant que mauvaise fois. Il les utilise de manière malsaine. Prend ce qui te doit de prendre. Ainsi il ne pourra plus nuire.

Un picotement douloureux se fit sentir dans son corps. Harry se mit finalement à crier de douleur. Drago pleurait à cette vu. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Lucius l'abattre ainsi. McNair était tellement hypnotisé par la scène qu'il ne vit pas Drago lui donner un coup de pied dans les gosses et celui se retrouva rapidement par terre. Harry était maintenant agenouillé et criait de plus en plus fort. Tous les membres de l'Ordre pleuraient eu aussi. Ils ne voulaient pas voir le survivant mourir finalement. Drago courut vers son amant.

- Je t'aime Harry !

Il l'embrassa passionnément. L'aura multicolore se reforma autour d'eux, mais cette fois elle se propageait loin autour d'eux. Rookwood fut le premier toucher et fut catapulté à des kilomètres et mourut sur le coup. Ce fut le tour de bien d'autres mangemorts. Puis Drago intensifia le baiser et la Pierre de Délivrance craqua, puis explosa finalement en millions de morceaux. Lucius cria de frustration et vint toucher l'épaule de Drago pour le retirer de Harry, mais l'aura le tua lui aussi. Les membres de l'Ordre saisirent l'occasion pour les attaquer et les encerclé. Ils furent tous arrêtés. Drago stoppa finalement le baiser. Harry sourit à son amant, mais il tomba sur le sol, inerte. Le Blond tâta le Brun.

- Ne me laisse pas, non, pas maintenant je t'en prie. Il est mort. On pourra vivre enfin ensemble. Reviens-moi.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir mon amour.

- J'espère.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et passionnément. Ce fut le baiser le plus langoureux de tous ceux qu'ils avaient fait. Ils se levèrent. Les mangemorts les fixaient tous attachés, ligotés ou certains blessé par l'Ordre.

- Maintenant c'est terminé. S'exclama Harry.

- Oui, nous pourrons vivre enfin. Ce n'est plus notre destiné. Un nouvel Élu viendra au monde, ce sera maintenant son tour de combattre le mal.

- Heureusement Drago, mais nous serons là pour l'épauler, !

- Certainement.

Ils se prirent mutuellement la main et regardèrent Alastor.

- Que fesons-nous d'eux ? Demanda Harry

- Ils ne méritent pas notre pardon ni un procès. Ils seront plongé dans un sommeil sans fin. Ils mourront de vieillesse.

- Ça me paraît juste.

- Parle pour toi sale gamin. Cria un mangemort.

L'Ordre transplanèrent dans des quartiers sous hautes surveillance au Ministère. Des centaines d'aurors se tenaient dans la géante pièce. Environ trente mangemorts étaient encore en vie. Ils furent poussé dans une cellule ou qu'ils ne pouvaient ni transplaner ou s'échapper.

- Par les lois qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare coupable de trois cents soixante-quinze chefs d'accusations. Vous serez endormit pour l'éternité. Tel est votre châtiment. Dit le Ministre.

- Je veux un avocat. Rigola un mangemort.

- Dans tes rêves trou de ...... commença Ron qui fut interrompu par un coup de coude de la part de Hermione.

- Tu aura le droit qu'à dormir pour toujours mangemort à la noix. Répliqua Maugrey.

Puis un gaz sortit des barreaux et encercla les mangemorts qui s'écroulèrent tous sur le sol de la salle. Un sourire victorieux se forma sur les lèvres de Harry et des autres membres. La guerre était enfin finie. Ils étaient maintenant libre de leur avenir.

Eh bien, c'était l'avant drnier chapitre. Le prochain sera l'épilogue.....Et aussi une belle scène de YAOÏ vous y attend......ça peut prendre un moment....je dirais une semaine avant sa publication, peut-être plus on verra le nombre de reviews que je vais recevoir et mon inspiration !!!!!. En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews !!!!!!!!!! Dépêchez-vous si vous voulez lire la suite ! PLEINS PLEINS PLEINS DE REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lyllilovestory

-xxxxxxx-


	10. Le début d'un nouvelle ère

**Le début d'une nouvelle ère**

Depuis le châtiment qui avait été appliqué, il y avait deux semaines, Harry ressentait une profonde satisfaction. Il avait l'impression de ne plus vivre avec un poid. Comme lorsqu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il pouvait vivre enfin libre, et cette fois en amoureux avec Drago. Pouvoir avoir une vie. Celle de deux amants vivant heureux avec une grande famille. Le Blond voyait le changement d'humeur qu'avait son amant depuis la seconde guerre et cela le ravissait. Il pouvait ainsi beaucoup plus approché Harry qu'autrefois. Mais le pauvre Survivant se résignait toujours à se laisser aller dans ses ébats sexuels. Il revoyait scène après scène de son passé si malheureux soit-il.

Les Membres de l'Ordre étaient tous réunis au Square Grimmaud autour de la table de la Salle à Manger. Ils dégustaient un repas élégamment préparé par nul autre que Mrs Weasley. Molly était revenu des États-Unis avec Arthur pour voir Ron qui avait décidé de rester à Londres et voilà que le retour annonçait une nouvelle guerre. Alastor avait été déclaré mort pendant la première guerre. Mais une semaine après la bataille contre Voldemort, il avait fait apparition. Les Membres de l'Ordre lui demandèrent comment ça avait été possible. Maugrey leurs dit qu'il était tombé des airs, il s'était mystérieusement et instinctivement dématérialisé pour transplaner. Mais il ne s'était pas donné de destination finale. Il s'était retrouvé dans un coin perdu de l'Afrique. Puis après mûre réflexion, il remarqua que c'était un endroit qu'il avait été avec des apprentis Aurors pour la capture d'un mangemort. Il retourna à Londres. Toute une histoire abracadabrante qui finissait bien, heureusement.

Ron mangea avec appétit. Il avala son repas rapidement et en prit même une énorme seconde portion. Hermione se demanda comment il faisait pour avaler tout ça. Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, il avit tout simplement répondu qu'il dépensait beaucoup d'énergie et qu'il fallait qu'il compense. Tous s'étaient esclaffés de rires par la réponse si ridicule du goinfre en question. Ronald était resté perplexe de ces rires moqueurs.

Le soir de la célébration de la victoire, les Membres firent un toast en l'honneur de Harry, qui avait su rester en vie malgré ces évènements.

- Je ne puis penser que j'aurais pu te perdre, Harry.

- Madame Weasley, vous m'auriez manqué.

- Maman, arrêtes veux-tu ? Tu vois bien qu'Harry en a rien à faire. Répondit Ron avec amusement.

- Désolé, Ron, mais je me fais un sang d'encre qu'en vous n'êtes pas près de moi.

Maugrey grogna de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ces soupers de famille qui ressemblait à des réunions Moldus, mais il avait été traîné de force par Mc Gonogall qui avait certainement assistée au souper de victoire. Elle avait combattu dans la cour de Poudlard. Elle était rendu très combattive Minerva depuis la première guerre. Elle ne voulait pas que SON château se fasse anéantir par des mangemorts à la noix. Elle s'en était sortit qu'avec quelques égratignure au visage.

- Que comptez-vous faire , Drago et toi ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

- J'ai.....acheté un petit palace dans le luxueux Londres.

- QUOI ! Cria Drago, surpris.

- Je me suis dis que nous pourrions avoir notre grand chez nous à présent.

Drago rougit violemment. Il se sentait affreusement gêné. Bien qu'il voulait que le monde entier sache que Harry était à lui, il se sentait en moment de faiblesse devant ces anciens Gryffondors qui étaient autrefois ses ennemis. Sa Némésis lui prit la main sous la table. Il laissa sa main s'aventurer sur sa cuisse, puis celle-ci remonta plus haut jusqu'à sentir la verge Drago. Celle-ci se durcir à ce touché doux qui ne fit que rougir encore plus le Blond. Dray poussa un cri, suivit d'un juron puissant. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

- Euh, désolé....je me suis cogné les orteils contre les barreaux de ma chaise.

Drake tourna la tête vers Harry. Celui rirait à perdre haleine. Il trouvait ça très amusant. Le blond marmonna du bout des lèvres '' Tu vas me le payer !! '' Le Brun lui répondit à son tour '' Je n'attends que ça.'' Il fut extrêmement surpris de cette réponse de la part de son amoureux. Il était enfin prêt à abandonné le passé et vivre dans l'avenir ? Ce qu'il pouvait être réjouis à cette pensée. Ils continuèrent donc à manger. Puis vint le dessert. Sur le gâteau au chocolat, il était inscrit '' Félicitation aux Survivants''.

- Mrs Weasley, il y a un erreur sur le gâteau. Dit Drago.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Vous avez écrits ''Survivants'' au pluriel. Mais Harry est le seul, non ?

- Je vous dire, vous deux. Harry et toi. Vous avez survécu ensemble à cette seconde guerre. Il n'avait pas de prophétie, mais vous êtes tous les deux, là, aujourd'hui.

Drago rougit de plus belle encore une fois. Toutes ces attentions de la part des membres de l'Odre, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il avait fait tant de choses contre eux et maintenant, ceux-ci le considéraient comme l'un des leurs. Il se sentait enfin le bienvenu parmi eux. Harry lui prit la main et frotta le revers de celle-ci avec son pouce affectueusement. Drago continua à rougir. Le souper se finit par des applaudissements et des remerciements pour ce souper à Mrs Weasley. Hermione et Ron vinrent rejoindre les deux gays.

- Vous vous en allez déjà ? Demandèrent le couple.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de pouvoir passe run peu de temps, en paix avec Drago.

- Je te comprends. Répondit la jeune fille.

- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Notre fille nous attends à la maison avec Madame Granger. Répondit Ron.

- Elle sera heureuse de vous voir. Elle a quel âge déjà ?

- Quatre ans. Elle en aura cinq dans un mois.

- Déjà, ça grandi vite ces bout-choux là.

- Ah oui, t'as même pas idée.

- En plus, on attendait plus tard pour vous le dire, mais voilà, nous y sommes. Hermione attends un fils.

- Ah oui, comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Ça Harry, tu le sais. Quand tu te lèves le matin et que tu vomis et que tu ne te sens pas bien. C'est un bébé qui s'en vient. En plus, c'est mon second.

- Je suis content, même très content pour toi. Comment va-t-il s'appeler ?.

- Harry, en l'Honneur de son parrain. Répondit Hermione.

Harry versa une larme de joie et de remerciement. Ses yeux étaient éblouis par cette nouvelle réjouissante et positive. C'était un privilège de donné son nom à un nouveau-né. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'ait pas à vivre la même histoire que lui.

- Merci, les amis. Je suis touché. Bon nous y allons. Bye....Bout-choux. Dit-il en touchant le ventre d'Hermione.

Drago les salua de la main, n'osant rien dire. Harry lui prit la taille et ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Sur le balcon, ils transplanèrent tous les deux. Ils furent transportés dans un tourbillon de couleur et atterirent finalement devant des grandes grilles. Une inscription y était gravés. C'était inscrit '' Manoir Malefoy-Potter.'' Drago leva la main et toucha les grilles avec étonnement. Puis il poussa les portes et marcha quelques pas avant d'apercevoir un manoir gigantesque. Encore plus gros que celui qu'il avait avec sa famille. Un cri de surpris s'échappa de sa bouche et il se retourna vers Harry. Des larmes perlèrent ses joues. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce manoir superbe. Il prit la main de son amant et entra dans la maison. Le hall d'entrée était tout simplement fabuleux. La céramique noir faisait ressortir les murs bourgognes et les multiples cadres sur les murs représentant Drago, Harry et leurs amis. Le Blond se retourna et rejoignit le Brun.

- Ou est la chambre ?

Dans un sourire très charmeur Harry prit Drago par les épaules et transplana. Ils atterirent dans une chambre. Un lit immense trônait la pièce. Le baldaquin était recouvert de draps verts soyeux et d'une douillette blanche. Le lit semblait moelleux. Le blond se retourna et embrassa Harry passionnément. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus sauvage. Le Serpentard tira son amant sur le lit. Il tombèrent à la renverse. Ils pouffèrent et continuèrent leur embrassade. Drago dessus, détacha bouton par bouton la chemise de Harry. Il l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Il admira les abdominaux et le torse de Harry. Il lui baisa le cou puis descendant vers les tétons. Il les mordilla un à un. Un hurlement de plaisir se fit entendre. Le Blond stoppa nettement tout.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ?

- Je le suis, c'est du passé et je veux vivre mon présent avec toi Drago.

Drago prit cette réponse comme un départ. Ses mains exploraient le torse, sa langue descendait jusqu'à son nombril et le chatouilla. Il remonta et s'empara de la bouche du Brun. Harry positionna ses mains sur les fesses de Drago. Il les empoigna férocement, arrachant un sourire de celui-ci. La main baladeuse de l'Ex-Serpentard descendit vers les pantalons de la victime. Il descendit la braguette et tira d'un mouvement rapide les pantalons de celui-ci et les lança quelque part. Harry regarda Drago, d'un air interrogateur.

- À ton tour, mon p'tit Dragon.

D'un coup de baguette, le blond se retrouva totalement nu. Harry admira le corps de l'ange qui se présentait devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de baver. Il était beau comme un dieu. Drago retira son boxer et chevaucha Harry. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et prit la virilité de Harry qui gémit. Il commença par des va-et-viens lents, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Le Brun émettait des gémissements de plaisir et haletait rapidement. Le Blond prit ensuite la verge dans sa bouche complètement. Les mains de Harry empoignèrent les draps férocement.

- Ah c'est bon Drago. !

Voyant son amant de se tordre de plaisir, Drago humecta deux doigts et en inséra un dans l'intimité de son amoureux. Harry se crispa de douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais la dernière fois la douleur avait été très souffrante. Il versa une larme, Drago la vit et approcha son visage de celui de Harry. Il lécha la larme.

- Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, ça partira. Je m'arrête.

- NON!

Les yeux de Harry le suppliait de ne pas arrêter. Il introduisit un second. Harry se détendit et laissa même un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche. Puis le Blond les retira et se positionna derrière son amant. Il pénétra son amant délicatement et commença de légers va-et-viens. Haletement de l'Ex-Gryffondor accentua les coups de bassins de Drago. Il alla de plus en plus vite.

- Mmmphhhfff.......souffla Harry

Drago accéléra. Il empoigna la verge de Harry et le branla. Celui-ci était à l'Extase. Il mouva son bassin d'haut en bas. Puis dans un cri, les deux se déversèrent sur l'autre. Drago s'effondra à côté d'Harry.

- C'était super, mon amour.

- Ce n'est pas terminé ! Dit Harry.

C'était son tour, il embrassa Drago passionnement et s'empara de sa virilité. Il la mit complètement dans sa bouche. Il suça le gland du Blond, un gémissement de pur plaisir sortit de la bouche de Drago. Harry mit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, il se cambra, puis se détendit. Il en introduisit un second. Puis après quelque va-et-viens, il pénétra Drago complètement. Il laissa Drago s'habituer à sa présence. Il empoigna sa virilité et fit des va-et-viens tout en baisant Drago férocement et avec désir. C'était très chaud. Celui-ci allait de plus en plus vite arrachant des cris, des hurlements de plaisir de la part du Dragon. Le lion finit par jouir en même temps que Drago. Il se laissa tomber à côté de celui-ci et ils s'endormirent.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier. Il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux. Heureux d'être avec Drago, d'avoir oublier les moments pénibles de son passé. Il se leva et alla se doucher. Il sortit et lança un sort de nettoyage sur la chambre. Drago se réveilla et sourit à Harry.

- Alors bien dormit ?

- TRÈS ! Et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry.

- Toi je l'ignore, mais moi je crois que je vais rester ici.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'inquiéta le Brun.

- Je ne vais pas bien. J'ai mal au cœur.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, il se leva rapidement et alla vomir à la salle de bain. Harry était inquiet de le voir ainsi. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se leva et alla chercher le téléphone.

- Hermione ! Hermione !....

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry pour que tu m'appelles à cette heure ?

- Drago ne va vraiment pas bien et j'ignore ce que c'est.

- Ok, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione transplana dans le Hall.

- HARRY ! Cria la jeune fille.

- Je suis en haut.

Elle monta rapidement et alla à la rencontre des deux amants. Elle entra dans la chambre, puis dans la chambre de bain. Elle observa la scène quelques secondes plus tard, elle donna sa réponse à Harry.

- Tu savais, quand je t'avais dit comment j'avais su que j'aurais Harry Junior ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien c'est la même chose. Drago est, comment dire, enceinte.

- QUOI !

-Tu vas être papa.

- Ah BORDEL !

Drago vomit une dernière fois. Puis il se leva et alla se coucher dans le lit. Harry alla à son chevet.

- Quand il ira mieux tu me le diras.

- D'accord.

Puis dans un ''POP'', elle disparut.

- Drago, tu, enfin on va être papa.

- Non c'est pas vrai.

- Si.

- Non les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.

- Les moldus non, mais les sorciers oui.

- Oh, Bordel de merde.

Il se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

6 ANS PLUS TARD.........

- Papa, Papa, Papa....!

- Quoi Assya ?

- Est-ce que Tati Mione et Tonton Ron vont venir, je veux voir Harry.

- Il vont venir pour le souper.

- Génial !

Drago s'occupait de sa jeune Assya. Aussi blonde que lui, mais les yeux émeraude de son père. Elle embellissait chaque jour. Le Blond n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle serait aussi belle que lui, lors de sa jeunesse. Harry lui répondait par un simple sourire moqueur. Le Dit Harry descendit les escaliers du Manoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il regarda Drago faire à manger.

- Depuis quand cuisines-tu mon amour ?

- Depuis que l'homme le plus merveilleux sur terre m'a appris.

- J'ignore qui c'est, mais lorsqu'il viendra, fait moi signe. J'aimerais bien le connaître.

- Mais Certainement.

- Alors Assya, t'as hâte de voir Harry ? Demanda Harry.

- OUI !

- Qu'est-ce qui fait que t'es si hâte ?

- Tu ne le trouves pas charmant ?

Le visage de Drago changea immédiatement. Il se retourna vers sa jeune blondinette et la regarda quelque peu frustré.

- Un Weasley, charmant ? Non....il ne l'est pas.

- Chéri, voyons !

- Ma fille ne sortira jamais avec un Weasley.

- Ma fille fera bien ce qu'elle veut.

- C'est moi qui l'est porté.

- C'est moi qui l'est faite.

- Sans moi tu n'aurais pas pu.

- Ça l'aurait pu être moi la madame enceinte, mais que veux-tu ? Je suis toujours le plus beau.

- Harry Chéri, cesse ces sottises. Je suis le Narcissique ici....

- Ça, c'est vrai.

Drago asséna une claque en arrière la tête de son amant, puis il l'embrassa amoureusement. Un ''Dong'' retentit de la porte. Assya coura immédiatement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Celle-ci alla cognée contre le mur. Hermione, Ron, Harry Junior, Laurie, Leslie, Wally, Zoé, Declan et Zac se tenait devant la porte. Drago se dirigea à la suite de sa fille, aussitôt suivit par Harry.

- Bonjour, je vois que vous avez amené toute la faune.

- Drake, politesse. Ce sont nos invités.

- Mouais...

- Bonjour Harry, Bonjour Drago. Alors comment vas-tu Assya ?

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Et vous, comment va le troupeau.

- Très bien, ce sont des durs.

- En plus, j'en attends un autre.

- T'es pas sérieuse Granger. Tu es beaucoup trop productif Weasley. Tu vas gâcher ta femme avant même d'avoir passé du temps avec elle.

- Et toi, toujours aussi Narcissique.

- T'as pas idée, Ron ! Dit Harry qui eut droit à un crochet du droit dans les côtes

- Allez-vous en avoir un autre ? Demanda aussitôt Hermione.

- On verra bien. Il faudrait faire plus d'enfant, de notre famille, ils seraient des pétards.

- Ah non, pas plus de Malefoy, maudit soit la vie.

- Venez, Drago nous a cuisiné un délice.

- Hermione, j'vais mourir ce soir.

Harry éclata de rire. Il embrassa Drago. Harry avança vers la cuisine, puis une douleur abdominale se fit ressentir. Il se plia en deux. Drago vint le soutenir. Il courut vers la salle de bain, non loin de là. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Magiquement, Hermione sonda le corps de Harry. Elle leva la tête et fixa Drago.

- J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer cher parents que Harry est enceinte.

- Euh, quoi ! Cria Harry.

- Tu vas être papa à nouveau.

- Ah Super.

- Voyons mon chéri. Ce sera ton tour de perdre ton corps de jeunesse.

Drago éclata de rire. Ils mangèrent et après une grosse veillée, ils retournèrent chez eux. Après que les Weasley soient partis, Drago ramassa la vaisselle et la lava magiquement. Il monta coucher Assya, puis il alla lui même rejoindre Harry.

- Alors, mon cœur pas trop déçu ?.

- Pourquoi serais-je déçu ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air ravit tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tant que les enfants seront de toi, ce sera génial.

- Les histoires finissent toujours par '' Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

- Je t'aime Drago.!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon petit Lion!

Ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent une nuit de folie, d'amour et de sexe. Comme Drago l'a si bien dit, les histoires finissent toujours par '' Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.''

Eh bien, voilà que mon histoire prend fin. Je viens de terminer ma deuxième fic. Je cherche toujours des idées pour une troisième. Donc hésitez pas à donner vos opinions et lancez-moi des défis. Cela me donnera de l'imagination c'est sûr.

Merci de toujours aussi bien apprécier mes fics. Envoyez-moi vos REVIEWS ! Je les attends avec impatience et surtout vos DÉFIS !....!....!....!....!....!....!....!

Lillylovestory


End file.
